Slave
by Angkeats
Summary: Gabriella Montez, forced into slavery in Arabia, is rescued by successful businessman Troy Bolton during his sabbatical. Back home as hard as he tries to keep things professional, Gabriella seems determined to make her 'master' crack…
1. Arabia

**For my current readers: **

**I can't write a thank you big enough to cover my thoughts on the reviews for Partners, but I want you all to know that you made me feel really special at a time I am not feeling my best. For those of you who mentioned it, there won't be a sequel, I'll let you write the rest of the story for yourselves, it's so much better that way ;)**

**Isabel- yes the list on my bio is stories I have completed and have ready to post, I update each time I finish one :)**

**For my new readers: **

**Welcome to the world that is AngKeats, please let me know what you think of my story and feel welcome to check out my others :) **

**This is just a short intro chapter, the rest will be longer!**

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Let her go."

Troy's voice was strong, commanding but low enough not to carry. In the dark forest it was wise not to shout too loud. It was wise to move quickly.

Only something he had seen stopped him short. A girl- he couldn't tell how old- was being dragged by the wrists through the trees by an overpowering male.

And as he rode his stallion through the sweet smelling wood, his face wrapped with scarves to cover himself from the chill; he'd caught the scene and felt compelled to save the damsel in distress.

The man he'd accosted just laughed, gripping tighter on the petite Arabian female's wrists as she took advantage of the respite in being dragged along.

"She's mine, stranger." He said. "You should go on your way."

Troy flicked his eyes to the tiny black-haired girl; her hair impossibly long and her costume distinctly Princess Jasmine-like. He didn't know her from anyone and yet something about the fire in her brown, brown eyes told him to fight for her.

"Let her go, I won't say it again." Troy repeated, watching as she twisted and rolled to break the contact the man had on her.

"Look buddy, I bought her at the slave market fair and square. Good price, too," he arched a brow.

Troy swung his leg over his horse and dropped to the ground. "How much?"

The man laughed again while the girl paused, frowning at him now.

"I'm not selling her."

"Why not? I'll give you double what you paid." Troy offered, tucking his scarf down while he negotiated.

"Double?" The man hesitated.

"Name the price." Troy reiterated.

"I was gonna have fun with this one tonight, too," the man flicked his eyes over the girl, making her scowl.

"How much?" Troy repeated, standing firm, his horse whinnying impatiently behind him.

"Five mill." The man stated.

Troy arched his brow. "As if you had 2 mill to start with…"

"You wanted her, any price," the man goaded.

"Fine, five mill it is," Troy went into his pouch tethered to his horse and wrote out a cheque.

"How do I know it'll cash?" The man squinted unsurely as Troy held out the scrap of paper.

"Look at the name on it." He told him with a direct stare of his blue eyes.

The man looked up again, shocked.

"Here's two hundred in notes to disappear," he added, handing the man a wad of notes.

The guy looked at him and then at the money and then held forward the chains that bound the girl by both hands and feet and acted as a leash, too.

"Is there a key?" Troy asked and the man flicked his eyes up from counting out his money to smirk.

"Here," he handed over a small key and Troy looked to the girl, then back.

"Thanks. Travel safely," he added- the standard term of parting in Arabia.

"Good luck with her anyway, she kicked me all the way home…" the man muttered as he walked away, leaving Troy and the girl alone.

"Well?" He asked, his breath smoky in the cold air as he began to unlock the chains. "Are you gonna kick me?"

"Don't think you own me now," the girl warned in a low voice, bringing his eyes up in surprise, having just unlocked her ankles and about to start at her wrists.

"I do until we get out of here," he told her. "What's your name?"

She jiggled her wrists impatiently for release and he curled his lips up at the edges, deliberately delaying until she answered.

"Gabriella." She supplied once she realised he wasn't going to free her until she answered.

"All done," he husked as he dropped the chains to the ground, frowning as he noticed the red marks on her wrists and he unconsciously rubbed his thumbs against the sore skin instinctively.

"Ouch," she complained softly, tugging her hands toward her chest and he let go with his gentle hands quickly.

"Look, I'll take you to the border. You can do what you like then," he offered.

Gabriella met his gaze as she rubbed her own wrists. "I told you, I'm no-one's slave."

"Then how do you expect to get out of here alive?" He challenged. "The way I see it, two steps outside this forest and you'll be kidnapped by the next guy you see."

She closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory of being used like this, being bought and sold like a belonging; and the thought of going through the same thing over made her sick to the stomach.

When she opened her eyes again she met the acute blue gaze of her saviour. Someone who had stopped in the middle of a dark forest, paid five million pounds to secure her safety when he had seen she was being taken against her will and now he was offering her the ultimate freedom. For nothing in return.

As much as she loathed to do it, she had to trust him at his word.

She swallowed. "You _promise _I'm free at the end?"

"I promise." His eyes were steady like his voice.

"And you won't try anything on the way?"

He grimaced, flicking her a look under his lashes that flipped her belly. "I'm a man not an animal."

"Then I'll go with you." She agreed, rubbing her upper arms now as the chill of the night air sank in.

"Here, wear this," Troy shrugged out of his thick cotton overcoat to leave his gauzy day shirt, and then looked back at her as he reached his horse. "Can you get up?"

Her large brown eyes told him she couldn't so he reached for her waist to lift her.

"What are you doing?" She stepped back, protecting herself against his hands.

"Lifting you up…"

She sighed, frowning again as she pulled his jacket tighter around herself. "I wish they didn't make us wear this flimsy shit," she muttered, walking up to the side of the horse and putting a foot in the stirrup. She looked behind her and pressed her lips in.

"Can you give me a boost?" She asked, gasping in shock as his hands pushed her backside up toward the saddle and she had no choice but to quickly straddle the animal and scowl down on Troy.

He gave her a winning smile and easily launched himself up behind her, taking the reins around her sides, her long hair against his chest.

"What is your name anyway?" She asked him after another sigh.

"Troy," he supplied. "Troy Bolton."

/

"_Troy Bolton finished his six-month sabbatical yesterday and Bolton Enterprise staff are expecting their Executive Director to be back at his desk within the next few days- he is thought to be on a flight right now from Arabia back to the US where his multi-million dollar profit making organisation runs on perfectly without him overseeing the day to day management the way the staff have become used to._

_It is often said that Bolton is one of the rare entrepreneurs who has both humanity and shrewd business acumen- a lethal combination that has so far frozen out all of the near competition and landed his franchise the monopoly in the market- something many doubted he would ever do due to his young age._

_Now 32, having built his empire over a long, steady ten years, he decided to take a break from work and feed his soul instead by travelling the most mysterious country in the world, Arabia. There was no press allowed into the vicinity; as predicted to allow Bolton total freedom to roam without media glare but the spotlight will be strong when he returns. His career spent building Bolton Enterprise has landed him number one in Forbes magazine and an interview and special documentary are already in the planning._

_Now all we have to do is wait for him to land on familiar soil and find out if business is still his main priority- or if he might be letting go of his tight reins having had a taste of the wild…"_

Troy took out his earphones and sighed, looking down to his laptop to watch the rest of the news article before he laid his head back on the seat cushion and closed his eyes.

He had to go back and face the intense media glare his success had brought him. He had to withstand the cameras, avoid the questions and commit to publicity for his award and all that was running through his head was how he was going to hide her.

He leaned his head over, opening one eye to check on Gabriella; the extra passenger on his return flight home that he hadn't expected. They'd got to the border, he'd let her go as promised and she had faltered; lost for what to do and where to go and without even leaving, he'd offered her a new life in New York.

And most surprisingly, she had taken it. And now she lay beside him, asleep in her reclined chair, her small bowed lips pouted and her dark lashes against her cheeks. She'd changed from her genie outfit and into a simple long white cotton dress and snaffled his favourite hoodie to snuggle into and as he looked on her now, he saw her vulnerability very clearly.

He wondered whether it was the right thing to do, bringing her back but despite all her bravado she'd been lost when they'd reached safety and he couldn't have left her behind with a clear conscience. So he'd just have to think of something to explain his additional passenger. And think of it fast.


	2. Reality

**THANK YOU for the positive feedback for chapter 1! :D**

**I always forget something- please note Arabia is not a real place, it is loosely based on Saudi Arabia and the language used is Saudi Arabian however that is where the comparisons end! This story is completely fictional. **

**KatyJonas & hsmhsm: Thank you for taking your time to review this time I really appreciate it and thank you for your support on this & my other stories :) Hopefully you will think about reviewing more..? ;)**

**LifesuxthenUdie: hope you end up liking it!**

**I love smiles: thank you! :)**

**JennC: long time no see?**

**Victoria: it's a secret ;)**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Where are we going?" Gabriella frowned confusedly as Troy held his hand out to her, silently asking her to take it as he furtively looked around him making sure no-one had seen them yet.

"The back way," he explained and she hesitated, meeting his eyes. "I'll explain later."

She nodded and reached her hand forward, slipping her hand into his larger one, letting him lead her down into the staff only corridor; an airport worker meeting them and accompanying them to the secret exit they had ready and waiting.

When they came outside into the light fresh air, Gabriella paused and stared at the dark windowed car in confusion; fear creeping up her chest as she imagined being trapped in that vehicle with someone who could hurt her.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked her with a concerned frown.

He looked so different now she mused, his clothes were structured- jeans and a shirt, his face set in worry and his demeanour already business-like even though he was only back on home ground and not working yet.

Back in Arabia he'd looked so different in his gauzy free flowing clothes and secretive scarves; his hair had been messy, his eyes shining blue and his body so strong and powerful up on that horse of his.

And now, his hair was neat and his eyes just as blue but she missed the quiet danger he'd exuded before. And she missed having an escape route.

"Gabriella?" He prompted her. "What's wrong?"

"The car," she said, unable to explain, but her big eyes gave her away and again and he sighed, wondering if this would be the end of their road together.

"I have to take it, I can't get out any other way," he began, turning to face her.

Gabriella frowned, knowing she didn't have a choice but to trust him once more. If she wanted to make a life for herself, for her freedom to mean something, she had to go with Troy and let him show her his world. A world she could live in.

"Do you promise not to try anything?" She asked the same question she had before she'd mounted his horse. The one that held the most fear. The one that told him the most.

He blinked and pressed his lips together. "I promise."

"Is there anyone else inside?" She asked next.

"Just me and you."

She bit into her lower lip and flicked her eyes to his. "Ok, let's do it."

"I won't hurt you," he reiterated, grasping her hand as he walked to the car and opened the door, letting her inside first so she could see it was safe.

"I prefer the horse," she told him as he slid in and he smiled, agreeing with her on that point.

/

"I can't stay here…" Gabi frowned at the huge apartment that Troy led her into, the space clean cut and modern, the lines sharp and clean.

"Why not? I have enough room…" Troy looked over his shoulder as he led the way; seeing that she had frozen in the doorway with fear.

Again, she didn't speak and it struck him that this happened every time she had to take a test of trust with him. He softened his face and went back for her, pausing before he spoke.

"I already told you I won't hurt you," he promised. "That doesn't change."

She looked up, meeting his eyes, wanting to trust the clear blue depths.

"How would I ever repay you?" She tested.

"I'm not asking you to," he shrugged lightly.

"But there's always a repayment…" she argued, frowning.

Troy squinted, his own frown developing as he deciphered her words. He didn't know what had happened out there; what she had been subjected to or what she had seen but her fighting spirit was alive that much was evident. Even if her eyes told him of a whole other life he hadn't heard about yet.

"Not here, Gabriella," he assured.

"You own me," she argued.

"No, I don't. You told me that yourself," he reminded her, begging her to trust him.

"You're my master."

He grimaced at the submissive term and wryly willed his body not to react. Somehow when she spoke like that, every spicy fragrance and soft sweet smell of Arabia came back to him, reminding him of the treasures he found there- reminding him of the curvy beauty he'd found there and who stood before him, frightened that he might take sex as his payment.

"I'm your friend. Nothing more." He insisted.

Gabi considered her options. She only really had two. One, stay here and trust the blue eyed handsome man. Or two, walk the streets. She had wanted to leave Arabia and break the curse she had gained in becoming a slave and now she had; she didn't know quite what to do with herself. And until she worked it out, she would have to stay put and lay low- something she was used to doing at least.

"I can cook and clean," she ventured.

Troy relaxed into a smile. "That would be perfect."

Gabi nodded and finally followed him inside the huge expanse of room that made up his apartment- a whole floor of the building it would seem.

"It's just you?" She asked of the vast space.

"Just me," he confirmed leading her to the guest room.

"Don't you get lonely?" She puzzled, wondering how one person could habituate such a large room alone.

"Not anymore," he smiled down at her as he pushed open the bedroom door and showed her the equally opulent room she would be sleeping in.

"I promise I'll pay you back," she looked up and beseeched.

"I already told you, you don't have to."

She blinked. "What do you get from helping me, Troy?"

He paused, smiling bemusedly. "A beautiful woman to keep me company."

/

Her lips were soft…_and _firm. God, so soft, like her tongue.

Troy fidgeted in his sleep as his dream broke through to reality, his body responding physically to the mental stimulation of his imagination.

Strokes up and down, her mouth swallowing him whole; he grinned and grimaced in one as his groan escaped.

Her hair was curled, full and soft to touch, filling his hands as he reached down to pace her; to beg her to stop.

"_You're my master…" _Her words echoed in his head as he jerked his hips, her tongue circling the very tip of his manhood, bringing him closer to the edge.

"Gabriella?" He murmured into the darkness, wondering if she was real.

"This is how I pay you," she replied, executing her final oral ministrations to bring his inevitable orgasm; his seed spurting over his belly and waking him fully.

He watched in semi-conscious puzzlement as a dark figure slid from the bed and moved toward the door and then through it; leaving him dumbfounded.

/

"Uh…hi," Troy cleared his throat as his cheeks burned on meeting Gabriella in the kitchen the next morning.

She was wearing his long gym shorts and a white vest that both looked baggy on her small frame.

"Do you like potatoes?" She checked, stirring the unidentified mixture in the pan.

"For breakfast?" He frowned. "Ah, sure…"

"I can make something else?"

"No!" He assured, a little too sharply. "No, it's fine."

She looked up and met his gaze, her brown eyes blank and hollow, a sight that surprised him.

He didn't know what had happened to the feisty Gabriella but she had disappeared and left this shell of a woman behind that he ached to hold.

"Eggs?" She said simply and he nodded, and then chewed his lower lip.

"Ah look, about last night…"

"Do we have to?" She interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Talk about it?" she added when he looked at her blankly.

"Yeah, we do," he replied. "Because you don't need to do that, you don't need to…ehem…pay me in anyway, okay?"

She shrugged. "It's what I do."

"I already told you, not anymore." He assured, going over and bracing her upper arms with his hands to turn her away from the counter and toward him.

"I don't know how not to," she admitted with a painful swallow.

Troy sighed and brushed his thumbs against her skin. "I'll teach you. I'll show you how."

"Was I bad?" She checked unsurely.

"No! God no, it's not about that…"

"I can do whatever you want…"

"No," he said again firmly. "I want to see the Gabriella who would kick my ass again."

"I owe you too much."

"You owe me nothing."

Gabriella looked at him for a long moment before she broke their eye contact by blinking. She licked her lips and turned back to the counter.

"Breakfast is ready."

/

"Look, I know it's daunting but we have all day. You can buy whatever you want. We'll just take one store at a time and see what we find…"

Troy was hopeless at shopping. He hated it. He had his suits made for him which he wore most of the time at work and in his down time, he pulled on jeans and a tee or shorts and a tee, there wasn't much of an art to it for him.

But for women, it was a whole different ball game. And in offering to teach Gabriella the ways of his world, he had to accompany her on a shopping trip to clothe her curvy little body.

Even she looked at him doubtfully as she stood beside him and lifted her chin up to see him.

"Do you know what you're doing?" She asked.

Troy let out a breath. "Not a clue. Let's go ask someone…" And with that he grabbed her hand and strode into the first shop with all the awkwardness of a man forced to shop with his girlfriend.

"Excuse me…" He approached the first shop assistant he saw directly, quickly noticing the interested looks garnered his way and pressing his lips in as he realised he wasn't going to be able to hide Gabriella at all. In fact; his 'secret' was going to be out before any one even realised he was back in town.

He sighed stressfully and prayed that the paparazzi would hold off at least until they had found a few items of clothing for his new house mate.

"Mr Bolton! You're back from holiday…" Meredith greeted him as he flicked his eyes to her name tag and she equally grinned at him and dotted nosey glances over his shoulder at Gabriella who was hiding shyly behind him; their hand contact severed.

"I am." He licked his lips. "Nice to meet you, Meredith." He added with a flash of his charming smile. "I need your help…"

"Well of course, anything for you, sir…" she agreed and Gabi frowned, stepping forward to look him in the face.

"Are you her master, too?" she wondered, making Troy choke on his dry swallow; a red blush creeping up his neck and manifesting on his cheeks as Meredith's brows hit her hairline.

"She's kidding!" He quickly excused to the shop assistant. "She's not from America…she doesn't know _how things work_," he told Meredith then he turned and smiled tightly at Gabriella. "Shall we look at some trousers, _honey_?"

Gabriella looked between the shocked assistant and the embarrassed Troy and wondered if he was trying to pull them off as lovers. She mused that after last night they might nearly be but there was something he still hadn't told her about his secretive ways and right now it seemed like she could use some answers.

"Will you come to the changing room with me?" She asked, looking up again girlishly.

"Of course…" He agreed, dutifully carrying the items she chose to try on over to the huge changing room where they finally had some privacy.

"Jeez, you can't call me that in public!" He whistled through his teeth, collapsing into the chair outside the curtained room.

"She called you sir…"

He sighed and looked up to her as he swallowed tightly. "Look there's something you should know…"

"Do you need any help at all getting changed?" Meredith's high pitched friendly voice pierced Troy's near-confession to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at her blankly. "I can manage thank you."

"Right, well, I'll leave you to it; don't hesitate to call if you need _anything_. Anything at all…" she added before she left, bringing a snarl to Gabriella's lip.

"She has the hots for you." She stated and then went inside the changing room and broke their moment of trust.

"I doubt that very much," Troy remarked, grimacing at Gabriella's true deduction.

"She called you sir," she reminded him.

"A lot of people do…" he murmured, distractedly running a hand through his hair, leaving it messed in the wake of his fingers.

"Can I get my old clothes back?" Gabriella whined as she pulled on some grey slouch pants and tugged on a simple black vest, scowling at her reflection. All she ever wore before was gauze pretty much. Or traditional Indian inspired patterns and colours, dresses that wrapped around her and actually suited her warped shape.

She _hated _that her breasts were so small and didn't even show under this vest. She hated that her ass bumped out behind her and her thighs tightened the soft jersey fabric of the trousers to her skin. Why couldn't she be like everyone else? Why couldn't she be in proportion instead of this insane mix of nothing up top and everything down bottom? Why couldn't-

"Gabriella? Is everything ok?" Troy asked, bringing her out of her internal whine.

She whipped back the curtain and gave him a dead stare as if to make her point, but he didn't seem to get it; he didn't seem to get it at all because his eyes flicked over her and a little dig grew above his brow as he went and then those dangerous eyes met hers and told her he liked what he saw.

"Wow, you look…"

"Like I have a fat ass, I know," she sighed despondently.

"What? Wait-" She skimmed the curtain back across to shut him out and he sat, open mouthed at not only her upset, but at the sight of her beautiful curves wrapped in soft, tight material.

"I think I preferred the genie outfit," she remarked as she slung back the curtain once more, now dressed in black shorts and a purple knit high neck jumper.

Troy lifted a brow and offered a lop sided smile. "It _was_ pretty sexy…"

"Is that what you want me to wear?" she wondered and he softened his smile.

"No, of course not. I want you to be comfortable." He assured.

"I wear whatever my master asks me to," she admitted with a soulful look at him under her lashes.

Troy stood and walked toward her, feeling her words hit him right in the middle of his chest where it hurt to imagine that this feisty, independent girl had an equally spirit-crushing experience that left her standing here close to tears at the thought she had to make her own choices about what to wear.

He paused before her and then went ahead and wrapped his arms around her, sighing into her hair before he let up, swallowing before he spoke again. "I like the shorts, do you?"

Her lips trembled as she nodded and he saw the glisten of tears on her eyes and although she hadn't responded to his hug, he knew then he had reached her.

"I like them too."

"Good well let's get twenty pairs of those and we're making some progress," he remarked as he headed back toward the shop floor.

"Troy…" her soft voice stopped him and he looked over his shoulder to her.

"Thank you." She said simply and he smiled before he turned to go.

/

"Thank god that is over…" Troy dumped the hundred bags he felt like he was carrying onto the sofa and stretched his achy body as Gabriella followed him in and watched him. "You okay?"

"Why were those photographers outside?" She blinked away the flashes, letting her eyes enjoy his long, lean body as he stretched.

"Ah, that," he pressed his lips together and grimaced. "You better sit down."

She crept across the room and huddled nervously on the sofa waiting for him to break his news.

"I…ah…I…ehem…" he faltered and winced, closing his eyes to picture the words before he spoke them. He always did hate public speaking, all those eyes on him. It had taken him years to train away the blind panic and inevitable nervous reaction he always had when he had a big speech to make.

"Did you kill someone?" She ventured, making him open his eyes and smile briefly.

"No, nothing like that. But I _am _famous, sort of. For my work." He explained then.

"Your work?" She questioned, not fully understanding.

"Yeah…I have a big business that's done pretty well and I've been away a long time and I guess people are interested in what happened while I was gone…I guess people are going to be interested in you."

"Me?" Her eyes widened fearfully.

"I, uh…god this is hard to say," he sighed, swallowing and then he felt her small hand wrap over his in support.

"Just say it."

"I haven't had a lady friend for some time. For some reason the media find that fascinating," he mused. "And now here I have a beautiful exotic girl living with me- one they will soon work out I brought home with me from my travels…rumours will fly," he added shyly.

She licked her lips slowly, reading between the lines. "They'll think we're together?"

He swallowed again, meeting her eyes with an apologetic twist of his lips. "It's more than likely."

"So we'll just tell them." She shrugged confusedly.

"Tell them what?"

"That I'm your maid…"

"Oh, no," he shook his head with a chuckle. "We can't do that…"

"Why not? Everyone has a maid…"

"Gabriella, have you looked in the mirror lately? You are insanely beautiful. Do you really think people are going to let you sit in my house and be a maid for long?" He scoffed.

She chewed her lower lip. "I just want to make you happy."

"I know," again his soft assuring smile came out. "But you came here to make a better life for yourself. Cleaning my house is not in your destiny."

"Then what is?" She questioned, frightened at the thought of anything other than Troy's house being her place of work.

"Anything you want," he shrugged. "You had at least two offers for modelling contracts from those designer stores," he reminded her.

She shook her head. "They were just being nice. I have no boobs and a huge ass, who wants to see that on their billboard?"

"You have what?" He spluttered in disbelieving laughter, calming his amusement as he realised she was serious.

"Nothing fit me in those shops," she added sadly.

"Hey, it's gonna take time to find your style," he assured. "But you have an amazing figure, don't believe otherwise."

"I've always been told I would be worth more if I had bigger breasts." She argued.

"Gabriella," Troy sighed and turned right round to face her where her huge eyes met his and the dull colour pained him. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and looked between her eyes.

"You are _so _beautiful. I don't care what somebody _thinks _you're worth. I think you have beautiful breasts. And ass. And everything actually. And because you are living with me as a guest I promised myself I would never tell you this. But I find you very attractive. And so will many other guys. Many, many other guys." He added for effect.

"I am not allowed other men." She said simply.

"That's not my rule."

"It is the rule of the slaves. You only have one master."

"You have to stop calling me that," he begged, standing to shake the images from his mind that accompanied her tag for him.

"It's true. You bought me. I pretend I am not yours, but I am. I know it. It's ok."

"It's not okay…"

"You already told me you have a profile here. Who is going to understand why an Arabian girl is here with you unless it is for business purposes?" She challenged knowingly.

"I took you clothes shopping," he remarked back, indicating it was too late to pretend.

"So, I don't speak American. لي فقط يتكلم اللغة العربية." She used her native language to prove her point.

"What the hell did you just say?" He wondered testily, feeling the steady climb of awareness crawl up his thighs and land in his groin at hearing her speak another language.

"That I only speak Arabic." She translated.

Troy shook his head in awe; staring at her in wonder.

"Who's gonna know?" She argued.

"I will," he whispered, still looking at her with his keen eyes, fighting off his urge to kiss her. If she was going to live with him and feel safe he would do well to remind himself that forcing himself on the hired help was _not_ the way to go to assure her safety in his care.

"Then you'll have to pretend. What's the alternative?"

She had a point. He couldn't go telling the media that he had dragged a girl from the woods of Arabia only to bring her home on his whim of fancy. He had a reputation to uphold, clients to appease and staff relying on him. So maybe her suggestion wasn't so ridiculous after all. She would be his maid. He would keep up the pretence and they would live together in his big apartment until she found out what she really wanted to do in her life and then he would say goodbye; something he was already not looking forward to.

"You're right," he conceded, looking at her under his lashes. "I'll have to pretend."

"And I can be a good little maid like I'm meant to be," she added, showing him a glimpse of her personality.

"That you can," he agreed lightly.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked as she got up to go through to the kitchen, turning to look at him when he didn't speak.

"A new job?" He joked.


	3. Rules

**Hey everyone.**

**Okay so I just found out my online Arabic translator is not entirely trustworthy :( Thank you to romance-rocks & maria-abo for letting me know. And I wanted to let you all know that due to being ill, I won't be able to translate the rest of the Arabic in the story but I have added English translation to each phrase so you'll know what it's meant to mean anyway. Apologies for the lack of accuracy! **

**Zacscougar- luckily for you I post every other day- but thank you for the compliment as I heard it a few times and I never believe that people could feel that way!**

**GeoMirOre- oh alright so I like the genie outfit :p I thought you were gonna say guess whos' back, back again…lol**

**Haily! :D**

**Itsi: you made me choke on my milky bar buttons with laughter! Ref: 'the mood', seriously- LMFAO!**

**Oh and for those of you who ask where the ideas come from- sometimes they flash in, unassisted (normally around 1am) and sometimes I get a picture/idea and work it until it makes sense. My BFF helped me develop this one luckily because I really didn't know how to 'sell' the slave idea without it sounding well…perverted lol xxx**

**Keep reviewing I love feedback!**

**CHAPTER 3**

She'd made him oatmeal. And toast. And waffles, just in case. Whoever had the fortune of being served by Gabriella before she got on his horse sure had the benefits of a woman who could cook for a strong appetite he mused.

As he came to sit down to choose his meal, she fussed over him, brushing down his jacket and straightening his tie.

"I went to the office every day for ten years without a maid before…" he looked up at her boyishly.

"Well now you have one people will wonder why your tie is still squiffy," she smarted back, pausing beside him for instruction.

"What's wrong?" he asked, misreading her body language.

"Do you want anything else for breakfast? Jam? Butter?"

"Gabriella, do me a favour and sit down." He begged.

"I can only sit when you're satisfied."

"I am _completely_ satisfied," he assured with a bemused smirk. "Now sit down and tell me about these stupid rules you have…"

"You want to know the rules?" She checked, only helping herself to food once he had taken his selection which only annoyed him further.

"Yeah, I do. I want to understand a world where a person is not free to make their own choices and put themselves first," he explained.

"Okay well there are five rules. Number one, you are not allowed other men. You must be faithful to your master and fulfil his every wish."

Troy choked on his waffle and Gabriella squinted at him to see if he would say anything.

"That rule is from now on, is completely banned in this household." He stated very firmly, remembering how he had found her in his room again the night before despite his request for her not to gratify him in his sleep again.

"Rule number two, you must only sit when invited; and when you master is fully satisfied."

"That could be a long stand," he muttered under his breath as he felt his groin respond to her every reference to him being her master.

"Rule number three, you must pleasure your master in any way he deems no matter the hour of day or night."

"Gabriella, did you have to-" Troy sat up in shock.

"I don't want to talk about it." She swallowed and looked to her plate. "I'm just telling you the rules."

"That rule is banned, too." He offered softly, seeing her stiff body fighting the pain of her memories.

"Rule number four-"

"You know what?" He threw his waffle down and stood, cutting her off. "I don't want to hear any more of these damn sick rules." He stalked around the table and stood before her. "Look at me."

"There's two more rules," she tried to ignore his presence.

"Gabriella, look at me," he said again.

"Four is about where to sit and sleep…"

"Gabriella,"

She looked up and saw his hand waiting for hers and she twisted in her seat to take it, wondering what he would do now that she was standing. She looked at him confusedly and then let out a soft 'eep' as he grabbed her around the middle and bear hugged her with his larger, stronger body.

"I am so sorry you ever had to live like that," she heard him murmur as she just stood wrapped in his arms, unable to move. "I promise you I will _never _ask for more than you are humanly able to give."

"But I-"

He pulled back for a second, met her eyes and squinted a little. "No buts."

Gabi rubbed her lips together and nodded, then deciding to take advantage of the moment, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her cheek against his chest; curious as to what it felt like to be held this way. To be held by a strong attractive man who thought she was beautiful, but not just to take sex from her or to use her as a slave; a man who just wanted to hold her because he liked doing so. Because he _wanted _to do so. It was alien and amazing all at the same time.

"I'm not going to work," he decided, stroking down her hair comfortingly.

"You have to," she said against his shirted chest.

"No, I don't _have _to," he denied. "I _should._ But it can wait another day."

"You shouldn't miss work for me." She argued. "I'll be okay."

"There's something I want to show you. It can't wait."

She looked up to him then, intrigued. "ماذا سوف تظهر لك مني?" *_what are you showing me?_

"You have _no _idea how sexy you sound when you do that," he curled a smile and then disappeared to change out of his suit.

/

Women in America were anything they wanted to be. Yoga instructors, dancers, strippers, directors, scholars, call girls; anything. Gabriella knew it, had heard about it, had learnt the language from an American who bought her while he stayed in Arabia and she was now seeing it with her own eyes.

It wasn't shocking; she wasn't surprised- well maybe at those who chose to have sex with their masters for money- but otherwise, it was nothing but an unreal world in front of her eyes that she felt she wasn't part of.

Troy took her through the streets, determinedly showing her every corner of his world and reminding her she wasn't trapped anymore- she could flap her wings here and fly free. She wouldn't have them clipped anymore.

It was incredibly sweet of him and kind of expected but she still wasn't quite sure where he was headed until they got there; a small old fashioned building nearly the other side of town that smelt like moth balls and dust when they came inside.

"Hey Troy!" A small blonde young man greeted as soon as he walked in and immediately she noticed the lack of 'sir' he had garnered in the mall. These two knew each other.

"Hey Ryan, how's business?" Troy asked back. "This is Gabriella, by the way. Gabriella, meet my friend from high school, Ryan."

"Hey Gabriella." Ryan smiled warmly and shook her hand. "Are you and Troy…?"

"No!" She quickly denied his suggestion. "I'm his house maid."

Ryan lifted his brows and swung his head over to Troy who closed his eyes and formed a grimace on his lips. "She's kidding…" he excused.

"No I'm not, I'm deadly serious…"

"We don't have to pretend around Ryan," Troy assured gently.

"I'm not pretending."

Troy smiled at his buddy patiently. "I promise you, she's not my house maid."

Ryan nodded and smiled at him widely to mock him. "Uh-huh."

"What are the papers saying?" He wondered then, reaching for Gabriella's hand to tug her closer as another customer came inside the shop and Ryan noted the protective gesture silently as he smirked back.

"That you fell in love with an eastern beauty and brought her home with you." Ryan shrugged.

Troy nodded reasonably. "Could be worse…"

"Could be a lot worse…" Ryan agreed, used to the paper articles on his friend.

"I could be ugly," Gabriella interjected jokily, meeting both their gazes before her smile faded.

"So, what can I do for you lovely people?" Ryan broke the silence.

"I need books on strong, independent, inspirational women," Troy described and Gabi hung beside him, acutely aware that he hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"Oh man, you came to the right place," Ryan beamed. "Follow me; they're in the back…."

Once they were fastened in the right aisle, Ryan smiled upon Troy's intent scanning of the shelves.

"No making out back here, I have CCTV," he teased, pointing up to the camera as Troy looked up and then smiled sarcastically before he spoke.

"Ha-ha. I'll give you some footage you wouldn't expect in a book shop…" He threatened back to Ryan's retreat.

Gabriella cleared her throat as she awkwardly stood, not sure what to do now they were trapped in this book aisle.

"Are you bored?" He asked.

"Are you sure he won't say anything, to the papers?" She asked timidly.

"Nah, man, I've known him fifteen years," Troy assured, then flipped a look up to catch the worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I just…I have no idea what you do…or why you're so famous. I feel like everyone knows who you are but me…"

Troy closed the book he had picked up to scan and walked towards her, smiling lopsidedly. "I _love _that there is at least one person in this city who doesn't know me for anything but the man I am. Not many people get to know me like this, Gabriella. Is it wrong for me to _not _want you to see the Troy Bolton everyone else knows?"

"No…"

He let the tip of his thumb run down the dimple in her chin. "Then learn me like this," he murmured, drawn into her chocolate eyes. "Let me show you my other world when I'm ready."

She nodded vaguely; spell bound by the blue of his eyes as she lifted her chin unconsciously toward him; and it was only when a rude throat-clearing came from behind them that she was jolted from her thoughts.

"Uh, Mr. Bolton?" came the voice behind her, bringing Troy away from his clear intention to kiss her. "Would you sign this for me please?"

Troy smiled easily at the book store customer who had interrupted them as he signed the sleeve cover of the chosen book as requested while the fan apologised for interrupting.

"Hey no big deal man, she's just a little homesick. She's my new house maid from Arabia so I thought I'd teach her English…" He lied.

"أنت الكذب الخنازير." Gabriella interjected for good measure as she turned with a bright smile. *_You are a lying pig._

The man looked at her in wonder and then to Troy. "Great idea. Thanks for the autograph."

"You're welcome," Troy nodded and then looked to Gabriella disbelievingly.

"What?" she wondered.

"You're going to turn on half the city with that language of yours."

/

Gabriella relaxed into the big comfy chair in Troy's living area and surrounded herself with books.

He brought her a coffee and she looked up, shocked that she had let herself get so embroiled in the text before her.

"I should be doing that…" She worried with a soft voice and a frown.

Troy lay the mug down on the table beside her and smiled affectionately. He didn't need to speak again because she realised how she must sound and so she relaxed, smiling back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Find anything interesting?" He wondered of her books.

"It's _all _amazing," she shared, meeting his eyes again. "Thank you for taking me."

"I called the office and told them I'd be in tomorrow." He sighed as he sank into his sofa. Gabriella rose from her seat and sat beside him, sipping her drink.

"This must be boring for you- sitting around while I read?" She guessed.

"Actually, it's nice to have another day of peace before the storm hits." He mused.

"Is work going to be difficult?" She checked.

Troy looked to his hands and thought before he spoke. "I don't know. I guess it's just been so long since I had to think about it. Those months away- they made me think about what I want out of life and I don't want work to be my main reason for living. I want more, now."

"And you're worried that if you go back; you'll get drawn in again and lose that part of you that you found in Arabia?"

Troy licked his lips and looked to her, surprised by her insight. "Yeah…how did you

…?"

"Because I know how it feels to lose your soul."

"'Brie, we'll get it back. You'll have everything back soon, okay?"

"Why did you call me that?" she looked up in wonder.

"It suits you. I wanted a nickname for you."

"My father called me that," she shared the memory, and then blanked her face. "But this is about you. And your work."

"I've built an Empire and they've put me number one on the rich list magazine; but not a penny of what I made means anything while women like you are forced to wait on greedy men." He pondered. "How can I go back and ever see anything the same?"

"By knowing you did something to break the chain."

/

"_Breaking the chain, huh?_" Troy repeated to himself as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his somewhat relaxed beige chinos, his pale blue shirt and lack of tie a completely new look for him.

He was the Director. The man in charge. The one who set the bar and played role model.

Well maybe things would change a little he mused. Maybe the Bolton Foundation would start a philanthropy branch.

"Good holiday, sir?" His PA, Steve asked.

"Too good," he smirked back devilishly.

"We heard," Steve teased.

"Heard what, Steve?"

"About the girl, sir." He explained.

"Look, call me Troy, huh?" He asked. "Get a memo out. Everyone calls me Troy."

"If you're sure, sir…uh…" He faltered.

"It's gonna take a while to adjust," Troy allowed. "Just make sure everyone knows."

"So is she coming to work here?" Steve asked.

"Who?"

"The girl…"

"Oh. Oh…no. Why would she be?"

"Rumours," Steve shrugged. "So who is she?"

"My house maid," Troy answered. "Nothing more."

_Nothing more._

Jesus, he was a good liar, he mused. Gabriella had snuck into his room again at midnight and this time he had been laying in wait for her, flicking on the lamp as she tiptoed in.

She'd frozen on the spot, her small sleep shorts and vest revealing her slim but curved form to him as she'd remained fixed to the spot.

******_**flashback****_

"**I told you not to do this," he told her firmly.**

"**I wanted to."**

"**No, you didn't. Your empty eyes tell me that much."**

**She darted them to him. "Then how do I please you?"**

"**By staying away." He suggested.**

**She paused again. "I'm alone."**

**Troy sighed and flipped back his duvet. "Then come under the cover for a while. We can talk."**

**She nodded and crept over, seemingly more afraid of getting into bed with him than sucking him off.**

**She smoothed down the covers as she settled on the extra pillow he gave her. The one he usually hugged.**

"**Are you homesick?" He asked, fidgeting down; his arm brushing hers.**

"**No, I just miss my family."**

"**How long has it been?"**

"**Twelve years."**

"**Ouch," he tipped his head to look at her and his hair mingled with hers that lay loose and wild around her.**

"**You're my only friend."**

"**Double ouch," he teased and she turned her head and smiled, rolling onto her side.**

"**I didn't mean it like that…"**

"**I know. I just wanted to make you smile."**

"**I'm always sad," she agreed.**

"**Can I make it better?" He wondered.**

"**I don't know," she shrugged as she folded her arms across her stomach.**

"**How about a hug?" He offered and she frowned at him confusedly.**

"**Why are you doing this?"**

"**Doing what?"**

"**Being nice…" she wondered.**

"**I…" Troy paused, wondering if he actually had an answer. **

"**You just are, aren't you?" Gabriella frowned, shocked.**

**Troy blinked. "I just want to make this easier for you…"**

"**I'm not used to being treated as an equal," she admitted. "I'm just used to doing as I am told."**

**Troy smiled slightly. "How does it feel? To be treated as an equal?" He added.**

**Gabriella met his eyes and held his gaze for possibly the first time since she had climbed in his bed. "Frightening."**

**Troy hadn't expected her to be frightened. Maybe he had expected surprise, discomfort, but not fear. He wasn't used to having to deal with fear.**

**As he wrapped his arms around the tense body beside him and relaxed his own to silently reassure her; he wondered how he was going to cope with having Gabriella home with him.**

**His idea to show her his world and teach her the American way had seemed like a good one at first only now; with her admittance to feeling home-sick and missing everything she knew, as well as her fear of living with him, made him wonder if it wasn't all a bad case of misconception on his part.**

"**Gabriella?" He murmured into the dark.**

"**Mmm?" She snuggled against him, making him lift a corner of his mouth in a smile.**

"**Do you want to be here? I mean…do you want to fly back to Arabia?"**

**Gabriella stirred and thought for a moment. "No."**

"**Are you sure? I mean, this is not what I wanted…for you to be afraid of me and everything that's gonna happen here. The whole point was for you to feel at home- to build a life…"**

"**I'm not afraid."**

"**You just said you were…"**

"**I'm not afraid of you." She murmured.**

**Troy sighed out. "Are you sure?"**

"**Do you know how long it is since I just got to lay beside someone and just talk?"**

"**No…"**

"**Do you know how hard it is for me to let this happen and **_**not **_**give into the part of me that is trained to please?"**

"**Don't give into it, Gabriella," he tightened his arms a little. "Just let me protect you so you can sleep now."**

She hadn't said anything else and right now he didn't care what the press were saying; he didn't care what his colleagues were saying and he didn't even really care that he was late for work because all that mattered was making Gabriella see she belonged here. If not with him; then on her own. But she belonged.

He just didn't know how he was going to prove it, yet.

"Sir?" Steve reminded him he had drifted from the present into his own thoughts.

Troy looked at him to reprimand him for using that title.

"Yes, Steve," he said levelly.

His assistant hesitated to abbreviate his intended words and for that Troy was grateful.

"It's good to have you back."


	4. First Date

**I noticed a small detail in the last chapter which was incorrect- and that was that Gabriella hadn't seen her family in twelve years. It would be more like eight, just in case anyone wondered.**

**Thank you for reviews!**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hello, is Troy Bolton in please?"

Gabriella stood at the desk in her soft jersey trousers and t-back vest; her upper body wrapped into one of Troy's shirts to cover her skin. Her hair was loose, curled and fraying. Her face was clean of make up, but striking with her dark eyes and pouty mouth.

"He's in his office. Can I ask who's enquiring?" His efficient blonde receptionist asked with interest.

"Uh, his housemaid. Tell him it's his housemaid."

The blonde lifted her brows but didn't say a word; she just dialled through on her headset and muttered a conversation with Troy before she looked up.

"He'll see you now."

"Oh, thank you…" Gabriella smiled nervously, darting looks around her as she was shown through the massive expanse that was the Bolton Foundation Building; the lift detailing that there were 31 floors to this creation as they stepped inside.

"So," The blonde began lightly as the doors swished closed. "I hear you came back from Arabia with Mr. Bolton?"

Gabriella swallowed and looked to the woman hesitantly. "He hired me to help around the house."

"You're very pretty…"

Gabriella frowned. Was she? She'd hardly think so.

"Oh, uhm…thank you…"

"You could use a little make up, though…maybe some bronzer…do you want to have a girl's night sometime?" She offered.

"You don't even know my name…" Gabriella frowned.

"Sure I do. Gabriella," the lift doors opened to reveal a whole floor as an office- which seemingly belonged to Troy as the blonde knocked his door and waited.

"Well I don't know yours," she added shyly.

"Call me Shar. It's short for Sharpay."

"Okay, Shar…" Gabriella tested the name.

"Come in!" Troy called from the other side of his plush office door.

"So, girl's night?" Shar prompted.

"Maybe when I'm settled in," Gabriella suggested, flustered.

"No problem," Sharpay swung the door open to allow Gabriella inside and she tiptoed in, looking around her wildly for Troy's whereabouts.

"Hey, I'm here," he called out, rising to meet her in the middle of his grey-carpeted floor.

"This place is amazing," Gabriella looked up, her eyes huge.

Troy shrugged shyly. "I guess I should be proud."

"I'm sorry I came here, I know I'm probably ruining everything for you…"

"No, not at all, never think that…"

"It's just I have to get some sanitary products. And I had no money and I didn't know what else to do…"

"You did the right thing," Troy cupped her arms and let his blue eyes soothe her.

"I know you're my master and I should have stayed home but-"

Troy blinked and pursed his lips. "You really have to stop calling me that." He repeated, his eyes washing down her soft clothes and messed, sexy look.

"Why?" She looked up, vulnerable, confused.

"Because…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair to distract his need to touch her.

"Because what?" She prompted, looking up into his face, her small body close to his.

"Because every time you call me that…" He cupped her face with his hands. "…I want to do this-" He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, not thinking, not hesitating.

He'd been imagining this moment for a long time and his control had been worn down with slow repetition of _that_ name she insisted on using,

_Master_, his mind repeated as he sank his tongue into the depths of her mouth as she opened to his demand; setting his blood alight at her matching desire. He had never kissed anyone like her before, he'd never felt the uncertainty of inexperience and hesitation of fear at the same time. He'd never let himself get lost in a kiss the way he did now with her.

It was so unexpected, so sudden and so tender all at the same time. It drove him insane with her clean, simple fragrance of soap and shampoo and her hair all wild and perfect.

"I'm sorry," he broke the kiss but stared into her eyes.

She spoke softly; her eyes shining back at his and signalling to him her responding kiss was more than a pay back. "Why did you do that?"

"Mr. Bolton?" A sharp knock sounded on the door, making them both jump apart and this visitor did not wait to be invited; instead he just barged in on them both, finally looking up as if realising he had entered a room of landmines. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Steve…meet my house maid, Gabriella," Troy quickly recovered his senses and frowned. "And please call me Troy."

"I'm trying," Steve sighed, beguiled somewhat by Gabriella. "Hello," he said to her and held out his hand.

"Hi," Gabriella shyly placed her hand in his and blushed as he kissed her knuckles.

"Beautiful," Steve frowned bemusedly.

"Ehem," Troy cleared his throat to break the moment. "Was there something urgent, Steve?"

"Huh? Oh…oh, no…I'm sorry I should have waited…"

"That you should," Troy teased, knowing his PA had never waited to enter his office in all the thirteen years he had employed him and despite the several comments from colleagues that he shouldn't put up with such 'disrespect', Troy valued the man's unwavering honesty and lack of graces more than anyone else's words.

"I'll…ah…come back…"

"Good idea," Troy noted as the man backed out.

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella." He added before he closed the door behind him.

"He thinks I'm a weirdo doesn't he?" Gabriella pouted. "I should be wearing something smart when I come here…"

"Do you want some extra for clothes?" Troy reached for his wallet, their passionate moment before forgotten until he looked up and sighted her swollen lips and then it all came flooding back in all its red-blooded male glory. He grimaced as his trousers tightened.

"No…just twenty dollars for essentials," she corrected.

"Here," he gave her $50. "Go wild."

Her big brown eyes looked up at him soulfully. "I don't want to feel like you are buying me."

"I'm not," he assured huskily, swallowing. "But I shouldn't have kissed you and for that I am sorry."

Her lips smiled just a little. "Don't be. I liked it," she turned and walked right out of his office, leaving him smiling inanely to himself.

"Oh tell me she's single…" Steve walked right back in the open door and accosted him.

"Mm?" Troy looked up from his forecast report with a distracted frown.

Steve pressed the side of his mouth in. "The girl?"

"Oh…yeah, she's single."

"So?"

"So what?" Troy looked at his PA again and fought down the urge to hit him for even suggesting he found Gabriella attractive.

"So…can you set me up or what?"

Troy looked up from under his thick brows and patiently stared at his assistant. "I'm sorry, I thought this was work, am I mistaken?"

Steve smirked and lifted a brow. "As if that bothered you before."

"Fine, I'll ask, okay?" Troy sighed and Steve hovered. "Yes, Steve?"

"Do you want her for yourself? Is that it?"

"Steve!" Troy barked, getting angry now.

"Okay, I'm going…" Steve sighed, bee-lining for the door and pausing. "She really is beautiful." He said before he went through it.

/

"Steve liked you."

Troy announced to Gabriella unceremoniously as he worked his tie loose and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt; shrugging out of his jacket and stretching his aching limbs before he wandered over to the counter where she was busy chopping. He selected a sliver of carrot and crunched on it thoughtfully.

"Liked me? He doesn't even know me…"

"He thinks you're beautiful."

"Humph;" she mused.

"He wanted me to ask you if you'd like to go on a date…"

"He did?" She looked up, surprised. "Wow."

"I…ah…I didn't know how you'd feel about that, you know, what with…" He paused, unsure if he should continue.

"What with being damaged goods?" She suggested lightly, though her smile was sad.

"What with adjusting, I meant." He amended.

"I don't even know what a date is," she added sulkily.

Troy smiled slowly. "That sounds like an invitation…"

"No, of course not- you have already done enough." She replied quickly.

"Well, you should know what it's like at least…" his eyes shone mischievously.

"I don't think I could go home with anyone and you know…do _that_ right now." She sighed.

Troy touched her shoulder gently. "I don't want you to. Just come out for a meal with me. Humour me."

Gabriella looked up to him and flicked her eyes over the soft lips that had kissed her that very afternoon. She was still confused by that kiss, still turned on by it. And although every fibre in her being screamed out against having sex right now; she found herself wanting to kiss him again. And she figured maybe going on this pretend date might lead her another chance to do just that.

"Ok."

"Great," he ate another carrot slice. "Friday Night?"

/

Inviting Sharpay round to help was something of a double edged sword.

On the one hand; she had brought a veritable magic box of make up; an endless supply of accessories and a trunk full of clothes that Gabriella goggled over. On the other hand; she felt intimidated by the American and her confidence. She worried about how she would end up looking at the end of this session.

"Relax, Gabriella, I wont hurt you," Shar assured. "Have some wine."

Gabriella sipped the heady liquid and smiled a little to show her trust.

"Ok, did you decide on the green and brown tribal print tunic?" Shar checked, lifting up the satin printed slip dress that covered up to the neck but was short in the skirt and would show off the petite girl's legs.

Gabriella nodded and took another sip of wine. "Do you have trousers?"

Shar laughed and looked at her funny. "Are you religious?"

"No…"

"Then bare those pins, girl," she smiled softly. "I have the perfect sandals…"

"Is this too much? I mean it's only Troy…"

"Hey, you're having a pretend date. Therefore you have to dress in date clothes. It doesn't matter if it's Troy or not…"

"Would he mind? That I asked you here?" Gabriella worried further.

"Troy?" She gurned her mouth. "Hell, no. We go way back."

Gabriella swallowed. "What do you think about me?"

Sharpay looked over her exotic features and smiled again. "You're cute as a button."

"People think I'm using Troy for his money…"

"How did you know about that?" Shar frowned.

"The television," Gabriella admitted.

It was Sharpay's turn to nod. "Well, you have to ignore them. Because you're not using him. Right?"

"Right," Gabriella assured. She stood up and smoothed down the satin dress, tying the belt as Sharpay arranged her freshly tonged curls around her shoulders.

"You are _not _a house maid," Shar grinned proudly at the final effect.

Gabriella bit into her lower lip nervously. "I should get changed…"

"Nuh-uh," Sharpay held her upper arms and looked into her dark-lined eyes. "You are so beautiful and this just accentuates it."

"I have no boobs." She stated, making Sharpay laugh.

"As if that matters!"

But Gabriella's pout sobered her.

"Honey, you have an amazing figure- I would die for your curves!"

"But…"

"No buts." Sharpay turned her toward the mirror. "Look at your legs and your waist is tiny! Your hair, your eyes…and okay, so you're a little short up top, but you have enough, girl. You have more than enough to make up for that."

"I look normal," Gabriella observed, smiling for the first time at her appearance.

"You look hot." Sharpay adjusted. "Now I'm leaving before Troy gets home and finds out I bunked reception duty…"

"Hey…thank you," Gabriella called to the blonde girl and she packed up her kits and swifted to leave.

"Hey, no problem. Any time. Call me," and with that she was gone.

/

"Okay, so, on a date, I would normally knock on your door and offer you my arm as I escort you to the car…" Troy began as he did just that; leading Gabriella down the path towards the hired car.

It had taken them several minutes to get this far, such was his shock at her make over.

"And I wear ridiculously high heels I have no hope of walking in?" Gabriella commented as she tottered beside him.

"Well, they look amazing," he graced himself with another peek at her legs.

"Sharpay lent them," she offered.

He nodded. "Good for her."

"How do I get in without…?" She mused and then tilted her head, sliding into the car gracefully without any help.

"We're going to Ma Limone." Troy told the driver before he relaxed back into the seat to look over at Gabriella who was nervously working her fingers together.

"Do you want to do this?" He checked.

Gabriella looked up, surprised by his question. "Of course."

"You seem nervous."

She smiled in agreement. "It's all so new to me…"

"At any time, if you want to go home, just say the word, okay?" He told her seriously.

"Isn't a date supposed to be fun?" She teased.

"Did I tell you yet how beautiful you look?" he asked back after a moment of quiet.

She rolled her eyes. "What is it with people telling me that?"

"It's true," he added softly, then changed tack. "So, do you like pasta?"

"I do," she agreed, relaxing visibly with his new line of questioning.

"And no cooking for you tonight. No washing up."

"I should pay my half," she offered.

"My treat." He assured.

"Everything is your treat…"

"Its not like I don't have the money to pay," he reminded her.

"I am supposed to be an equal."

"We're on a date. A man always pays on a first date," he insisted.

Inside the restaurant, she had become aware of the flashes from the photographers outside. Troy was aware too, because she had seen him look over a few times and whisper to the waiters and then the flashes had gone; leaving them alone.

"How does it feel, to be so successful?" She wondered as she sipped more wine.

Troy shrugged and turned his lips down. "Not as satisfying as you would think."

"Ah, you're a perfectionist," she guessed.

"I like to keep going until I'm beat," he admitted with a wry smile. "I _have_ been beat a few times, too."

"But all this press…does it ever get to you?"

"I guess for you it's hard to handle;" he admitted with a concerned frown. "But for me; I'm just used to it. I have my focus in the right place. The rest of it is just…" He paused for words. "A bonus."

"It's a bonus having all those things printed about you?" She lifted her brows.

"It's a bonus everyone knowing my business- it helps me sell my product."

"But what about your soul? Aren't you selling that, too?"

He squinted as he considered her challenge. "If I had a partner; then maybe I would feel differently. But I don't. It's just me. It's lonely at the top," he quipped.

"Do you think you're lonely because of your work?"

Troy had never been asked these questions before and he wondered where they were coming from. It felt odd to be probed by someone he barely knew; someone who was actually interested in his answers.

"Are you interviewing on behalf of Forbes or something?" He teased with his easy smile.

Gabriella looked shocked, then relaxed as she realised he was joking. "No, of course not. I'm sorry…"

"Hey, I like it that you care enough to ask. But when it comes to my love life, that topic is kinda closed. I don't talk about that."

"Why?"

"Why are _you_ single?" He asked back with a brow arch.

She swallowed and met his eyes. "Because I was made to do things I didn't want to do with the men that owned me," she replied honestly, shocking him.

"Oh, wow…" he gaped; not sure what to say.

"You weren't serious were you?" She clocked on a moment too late. "Forget I spoke."

"I was," he assured. "I just didn't expect your honesty."

She swifted her eyes down and twisted her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Gabriella, it's not a bad thing," he smiled bemusedly, reaching across the table to touch her fingers. "I just…"

"Don't know how to handle it?" She offered gently.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And I'd like to talk about it more but I don't think this is the right place."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Right. We're on a date. Subjects to avoid: love life history."

"Have you _ever_ been in love?" He tilted his head as he swilled the last mouthful of his house red round the bottom of his glass and fixed his sharp blue eyes on hers.

"No." she swallowed her own wine and looked up to him. "Are you going to teach me how to do that, too?"


	5. Master

**Thank you everyone for awesome reviews! Does anyone have any stories for me to read, any suggestions?**

**MissRomanceLover- yes you did tell me and I forgot :/ So do keep reminding me lol. And I have read and reviewed :D**

**- thank you!**

**CHAPTER 5**

It was obvious that Gabriella had never drunk much wine, either, if the effect of her few glassfuls was anything to go by.

She became woozy; smiling and drunkenly flirting with the waiting staff and once they had enjoyed dinner plus dessert, Troy paid the bill and supported her floppy body back to the car.

"Is this what people do?" She wondered. "Drink until they go dizzy and then go home with a guy?"

"Well some might argue they have to drink and go dizzy to be able to go home with a guy…" Troy muttered as he strapped her into the back seat and then came round to join her from the other side.

"I kinda get that," she nodded conspiratorially.

"I expect you do," he allowed, wondering if she would open up with the alcohol plying her body. He somehow wanted her to be sober when she confessed the horrors of her previous life.

"I wish _I _had wine when I was…you know," she added.

"I wish you did too," he agreed, shifting across the seat to put his jacket around her shoulders as she shivered. Her dark gaze met his, testing.

"You're nothing like them."

"Thank god."

"I like this; I like 'us'," she pitched her cheek into his shoulder to snuggle and he lifted his brows before curling his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Me too, Gabriella. Me, too."

"I need a nickname," she decided drunkenly, looking up at him with cross eyes because she couldn't see his entire face and she wasn't willing to lose her comfortable position against his body just yet.

"Uh, you didn't like Brie?" He suggested, subconsciously running his lips against the softness of her hair as he used the nickname he'd used before.

She shrugged, tiring now and he rubbed her arm; lifting her easily from the car when they came to a stop back home.

"Sleep time, Brie," he murmured as he used her feet to push open the front door once he had mastered unlocking it one handed.

"Hug time," she slurred back, burrowing into his chest.

He smiled to himself and wondered if 'hug time' would become a nightly fixture or if it was just the drink talking. He kind of hoped he might get more nights in bed with Gabriella, but he still wasn't sure he could manage not to kiss her again and that was the hardest part for him- holding back.

She needed this night, this time to get drunk and release some of her demons but he didn't think he could tell his body 'no' if he was laid beside her while she was being all pliant and flirty.

He laid her in her double bed and unbuckled the sandals that adorned her feet and while he cupped her ankles to do so, he appreciated the toned curve of her legs revealed by her dress. Legs that led up to flared hips and a tiny waist he wished he could run his hands over. She was spell-binding in her beauty and her new clothes only accentuated that fact.

"Goodnight Brie," he leaned over and kissed her temple, stroking her hair back tenderly from her face as she sighed out and fidgeted.

"Goodnight, master," she murmured back.

/

"Jeez what happened to you?"

Steve was always brutally honest. If Troy's tie didn't go with his shirt, he would tell him. If he had spinach in his teeth, he'd lay it out there. And so the small number of times Troy had come to work looking the worse for wear, his PA picked up on it instantly and told him as much.

"Late night," Troy gravelled with his sleep-rough voice.

"Did you wear that last night?" Steve screwed up his face at Troy's rather casual jeans and open-neck shirt.

"No, it's all I had that was clean, though," he sighed, rubbing his eye tiredly as he trudged in with a large coffee from Starbucks.

"Get laid?" Steve asked next, making Troy smirk.

"Nope."

"What kind of night was this?" His PA and friend wondered teasingly.

"A clean one." Troy replied with lifted brows. "Can you keep everyone off my back today?"

"Wait…did you go out with that little hot thing you pretend is your house maid?" Steve clicked on suddenly.

"It's not pretend." Troy supplied flatly. "She is my maid."

"Mmm, yeah, okay…"

"Steve…"

"How was she?"

"I told you, I didn't sleep with anybody last night," his blue eyes glittered with annoyance.

"Does that mean I can ask her out without you getting narky?"

Troy rubbed his lips together. Truth be told he didn't like the idea of _anyone _asking her out, let alone his assistant; but it was going to happen. The more he exposed her to the outside world; the more she would realise how attractive she was. He just wished he could keep her wrapped up a little longer.

"She's had a tough time back home," he explained carefully. "I'm not sure she's ready for all that yet."

"Only one way to find out…." Steve lay the file he was carrying onto Troy's desk and turned to go. "Lebner want a new deal drawn up for the New Year. I thought you might like to see the file."

"Steve," Troy called his PA without a clue of what he was going to say. As the shorter, broader man turned with lifted brows, his hazel eyes sparkling with humour, Troy licked his lips. "Never mind." He murmured and sat down at his desk with a sigh.

The Lebner file was more important and he had to start work on it. Damn Leonard Lebner for changing his mind, he mused.

/

"Line 1, urgent call," Sharpay buzzed through to Troy.

"I thought I said no calls," he gruffed back.

"It's urgent." Sharpay repeated, used to her friend's sometimes moody responses.

"Who is it?"

"It's Gabriella." Sharpay announced, knowing he would want to take a call from his new house-maid. Especially since they had a date last night.

Sharpay heard him sigh. "I have to get on with this file. Is it really urgent?"

"I'll talk to her," Sharpay offered. "Update you later."

Troy thanked his receptionist for her help and closed his eyes; leaning back in his big, comfortable office chair with a wince of regret.

Just yesterday he had told Gabriella she was never to think she was interrupting him or in the way of his work and now he was avoiding her calls. All because of one small word she didn't seem capable of dropping.

_Master._

God, he'd been up all night with that word echoing in his ears and stiffening his body with its innuendo. Why did she have to keep using it? He wasn't her master, he wasn't controlling her or forcing her or doing anything that those other monsters did and god; he wanted to, but he told himself strictly that it wouldn't happen.

The kiss in his office had been a one off, a fluke, just an experiment to prove what it would be like to kiss her should she ever want to again. Only he swore to himself deep inside he would never over step that mark again. He swore he would resist her.

If only he could, he smirked to himself. If only his body didn't ache right now in remembrance of the sleepless night before, dotted with cold showers and hot dreams. If only she wasn't blatant temptation laying right next door to him with her temptress hair and deep brown eyes and a body made for sin. If only-

"Troy, we need you." Steve burst into his office with a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, swinging upright with a quick kick of his feet.

"It's Gabriella."

/

It had taken him an hour to get there and even then; he didn't see her among the flourishes of New York City Christmas shoppers.

All he had garnered from the call was that she was lost somewhere. In a Department Store, frightened and alone and afraid to ask for help in case she was kidnapped again.

He shook away the grimace of anger that distorted his features and strode on, determined to rescue her and hold her until she knew everything was going to be ok.

"Excuse me," he put out his hand toward a bustling shop assistant. "Have you seen a small Arabian girl? Curly hair and brown eyes?"

The woman looked up to him and then melted. "Oh my god, you're Troy Bolton…"

"Yeah, I am. And my friend is here and she needs my help. Have you seen her?"

"Wow, Troy Bolton…" She echoed, now in some kind of spell.

"Eugenie?" He called off her name tag to snap her out of her shocked daze. "Have you seen my friend?"

Eugenie stared for a moment and then nodded. "I think I have."

She led him to the ladies restroom and lifted her brows. "She's in there. I just asked her if she was okay and she wouldn't talk to any of us. She said someone was coming for her."

Troy nodded. "Okay, thank you."

"It was really nice to meet you." Eugenie added with a shy smile.

"You too," Troy smiled, shaking her hand awkwardly. "Thanks for supporting the Bolton Foundation."

"Hot ass…" Eugenie muttered as she walked away, drawing a brow lift from Troy before he gently pushed his way into the ladies restroom, wondering how the press might report on his presence there if someone spotted him.

"Gabriella?" He called, checking the stalls, hearing her whimpers. "Brie?" He tried again, finding her bundled up in the end cubicle, her small body clothed in those shorts she favoured with tights, furry knee high boots and a warm wrap jumper.

"You didn't have to come; I'm so sorry…" She looked up, tears streaming her face.

"Hey," he stepped forward and crouched before her, bracing his hands either side of her on the toilet. "What happened?"

"Some guy…some guy just said I had a nice ass and I…I…" she gasped for breaths. "I didn't like the way he looked at me so I walked away from him and he kept following. Wherever I went he just kept following so I tried to hide and then I got lost and I didn't know where I was and then I saw the restroom and I came in here but then I couldn't come out. In case he was there, in case he was waiting for me and I didn't know what he would do…I didn't know what he wanted…" She babbled between sniffs while her hands rolled around and around to assist her explanation.

"Oh, Brie," Troy sighed and enveloped her into his arms as he reached up to wrap her into his body; their position making it hard.

She struggled so that he pulled away. "I just asked Shar if you were free, I never expected you to come…"

"Well I'm here now."

She smiled sadly and wiped away more tears as they broke loose. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that," he sighed, standing. "Let me sit there," he asked and swapped places with her, pulling her onto his lap so he could better hold her and comfort her there in his arms.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed against his shoulder, grasping onto his shirt with her needy fingers, her body racked with her cries.

"Shh…shh, now," he murmured, his heart twisting in pain at her fear.

This was her first real outing alone apart from getting her essentials from the drug store and he wondered why she decided to take such a big step alone and not wait for him; like he had planned. He wanted to show her all the delights New York had to offer and he hoped they would tour the big city together, only he wondered if Gabriella didn't have another motive in mind.

"Brie, why did you come out without me?" He murmured, stroking her hair and down her back as his arms still held her tight.

"I just wanted to do something on my _own _you know? To say I could."

"I don't want you to be afraid of asking me to go with you…."

She looked up at him guiltily. "I wanted to find you a gift…to say thank you…"

Troy smiled with a relieved sigh out. "Is that was this was about?"

She nodded shyly.

"Well that is a very sweet idea but I don't need any gifts." He assured.

"I wanted to." She added determinedly.

He licked his lips and looked at her with bright eyes. "Did you find anything?"

She nodded again and he pursed his lips. "Shall we go buy it before we leave?"

"You can't look."

"Okay." He swallowed, standing after she did, cupping her face with his hand. "You ok?"

She nodded once more and he took her hand in his before they went back out, Gabriella following timidly to check for her stalker.

"Is he here?" Troy asked behind him as she followed him out.

"No."

"I'm gonna wait by that tree over there, by the elevator," he explained.

"Okay. Thank you." She smiled thinly and scurried off to purchase her gift

Troy waited by the Christmas tree with patience, enjoying the break from his work. It seemed Gabriella was going to be his respite from all things business and he didn't mind at all. He folded his arms and leaned on the pillar, watching her in the distance as she queued to pay, then headed back over with her gift; the one she was determined to give him.

"Okay I'm done," she informed, looking brighter now.

"Can I open it now?" He asked in a warm voice.

"Nope." She shook her head.

He squinted his eyes. "Do I have to wait for Christmas?"

"No…" she revealed mysteriously.

"Okay, no giving away here," he teased, straightening. "Do you want some lunch?"

"No, I'm going home now," she decided, walking toward the escalator and stepping onto the moving stairs. "Who are they?" She wondered as she instantly saw a crowd of photographers waiting at the foot of the electronic stairs.

"Oh, great," Troy sighed. "The press are here."

Gabi darted him a worried look. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry…"

"Let me go first," he stepped down past her, meeting her eyes. "Take my hand."

She looked at him, then his hand in confusion, then did as he said as their time ran out and Troy had to forge his way through the strong crowd of photographers, all of whom were pushing forward.

"Guys, come on…" He begged, checking back on Gabi as she ducked her head and followed him.

"Are you and Miss Montez getting married?" One asked.

"How long is she staying in New York?"

"Does she have a work permit?"

The questions were endless but they fought their way through the intrusion to dash outside; heading for the first taxi they saw and Troy quickly ushered Gabi inside before he dropped in next to her.

"Damn paparazzi," he grizzled.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked, reminding him he had to choose a place to go.

"Bolton Foundation," he told the driver, then looked to Gabi. "Is it okay if you just sit in my office while I work?"

"I'll be in the way," she denied. "I'll just go home, I'll be fine."

"I have a feeling the press will be there too. I'm not leaving you to deal with that after the day you've had…"

"I'm not fragile, I just got lost and afraid for a minute. I can cope with the photographers, I promise."

"I have a couch; a TV and a fridge in the den. You can make yourself at home."

"Troy, people are already talking about us. Taking me to your office while your work is not going to help that…"

"I don't care." He admitted softly.

"Well, you should. Just let me go home and make dinner like normal. I'm okay now."

He held her gaze and tested her words, knowing she wasn't entirely okay but knowing he couldn't hold her prisoner in his office just because he had a protective streak a mile wide.

"Okay, you take the taxi home and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Brie…" He reached across and touched her fingers that braced the seat. "Call me, if you need _anything_, okay?"

She nodded, distracted by the softness of his lips as he looked at her all serious and concerned.

"I will."


	6. Laying In

**CHAPTER 6**

"So…you and Troy…"

Sharpay sat on one of the high stools that habituated Troy's breakfast bar, sipping the coffee Gabi had just made her. She had come right after work to check on her; and to tell her Troy might be late.

"I don't know what you mean," Gabi feigned innocence.

"Oh please, Troy and I have been friends since High School. I know when he likes someone…"

Gabi darted her eyes up. "Nothing can happen."

"Why not?" Sharpay's thin blonde brow rose in question and a mischievous smirk lifted one corner of her mouth.

"Because I came here to be his maid."

"Not to fall in love?" Sharpay added to the end of her sentence.

Gabi sighed. "I don't know what it is to be in love. I have never felt it."

"What?" Sharpay gaped.

"It's true. I come from a world you would barely understand…"

"Tell me more," she leaned forward keenly.

Gabi held back. She didn't know who she could trust, yet. Even if Sharpay was one of Troy's friends that didn't mean she was trustworthy and with the press causing so much grief, she didn't want to add to the list.

"I don't like to talk about it." She admitted.

"You seem to me, like once upon a time, you were a girl who lived life to the fullest…" Sharpay tested.

"Once upon a time, maybe I was. But not anymore. I've been saved from a life sentence of slavery but I don't know how I fit in here. I don't know that I ever will."

"Gabi…" Sharpay rose from her seat and hugged her arm around the smaller girl. "You _do _fit in here. You are _exactly _what Troy needs right now. Even if he doesn't know it yet."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Sharpay smiled secretively.

"We're not…you know," Gabi looked up under her lashes.

"I know." She smirked.

"We're not going to, either."

"We'll see."

"Shar…"

"I'm just saying he needs a little female attention, that's all." Sharpay defended.

"Has he…had a lot of girlfriends?" Gabi wondered.

"Pfft," Sharpay giggled, then sobered. "Ah, no."

"How come?"

"Work." She stated. "You are the first thing that has come along to break him from that, you know. He wouldn't have left work for anything before. That was the problem."

"I didn't mean to-" Gabi began worriedly.

"It's a good thing," Sharpay interrupted. "Believe me, he needed a distraction."

"What if it goes wrong? Then he'll blame me…"

"Oh, I don't think so, somehow…"

"Shar, are you trying to say something because I really don't understand," Gabi pleaded.

"Look," the blonde braced her upper arms and looked into her face. "I'm just saying that he wouldn't blame you or anything like that. He's too much of a gentleman."

"There's really been no-one?" Gabi asked again, surprised. Everything that Troy had done so far pointed at a caring; protective guy with strength and handsome looks on his side. Who wouldn't want to date him?

And if he kissed everyone the way he had kissed her then he definitely would not have a problem finding a date. She just wished deep down that _they _could kiss again like that. But not in his office or anywhere they would be interrupted. She wanted to kiss him and see what would happen if they didn't get stopped.

Sharpay shrugged in answer to Gabi's question about Troy's previous love-life. "He's had the odd dinner date."

"Nothing more?"

"Not that I know of…I don't think he's ever been in love if you know what I mean…"

"That's so sad." Gabi noted.

"He gets the attention, don't get me wrong. You might find that hard, but he never took advantage of it, he always stayed single. I think he was afraid of putting someone second to his work and he knew that wasn't good enough. But now, he seems different. He seems like he cares about people more. Since he went away, he's been more open and…I don't know…caring?"

Gabi nodded. "He is."

"I cannot wait until you two get together!" she announced happily.

"Shar…" Gabi warned.

"I know, I know, _it's not going to happen,_" she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I can't sleep with anyone." Gabi blurted, wincing as Sharpay stared at her in shock.

"Wh-wow…uh…"

"Never mind," Gabi frowned, moving away from the taller girl to busy herself with tidying that didn't really need doing.

"Look, when it's right, you'll feel it, okay?" Sharpay offered. "Don't sweat it."

Gabi looked around at her and they shared a moment of silent understanding before a key in the door broke their silence.

"Hey, I'm home!" Troy called.

"About time, too!" Sharpay called back, turning with a smile at her friend.

"Oh, hey, Shar." Troy greeted her, coming into the kitchen to flick his eyes between the two women. "Hey, Brie," he greeted Gabi too.

Sharpay irked her brows at his nickname but didn't say anything. "Time I was off."

"Thanks for coming by, I appreciate it," he told her as she passed.

"No problem. See you tomorrow, boss."

"So…" Troy looked back to Gabi once Sharpay had left. "How are you doing?"

Gabi nodded. "Good."

Troy nodded, too, feeling awkward. "Right, I'm grabbing a shower and then I'll be right out…"

/

Gabi found him fast asleep on his bed, seemingly having dressed into long shorts and a t-shirt, laying out on his back for a moment; but then having fallen asleep unintentionally.

He looked so cute fast asleep, she smiled softly; remembering the night she had shared with him. His hair was all soft and messy and his thick lashes laid against his cheeks, he almost looked boyish with his freckles and shorts on. She liked this part of him as much as the horse-riding saviour.

The 'office Troy' she was still learning about and she hadn't made up her mind yet; but he dropped everything to come and comfort her that afternoon and she felt a warm feeling grow inside her chest at that.

"If only I wasn't your burden," she sighed.

He twitched at her voice and she froze, afraid she had woken him.

"Brie," he sighed out, fidgeting on the bed.

"You should get comfy," she told him, lifting his legs and trying to twist him onto the bed properly. "Your back will hurt…"

He sleepily shifted into position and sighed out. "Stay."

"Here?" She wondered. Or did he mean generally? She hadn't planned on leaving, at least not right away. She needed to pay him back before she did that.

He rubbed the bed with one hand without opening his eyes and she caught his meaning now. So he did mean for her to stay with him; in his bed tonight.

_Really?_ She hadn't expected that.

And she _could_ stay because she was obligated to, because he was still her master and she his slave in terms of how much she owed him; but she didn't want to stay because of that. She wanted to climb into his bed and stay with him because he had _asked _and not demanded. She wanted to stay because his strong arms that held her and comforted her were too much to resist. She wanted to stay because maybe Sharpay was right and she might feel ready one day, with Troy, to share herself again. And sharing his bed was a wonderful way to start. One she could get used to, she mused as she dipped out to change into her night things and then returned to roll onto the spare edge of the bed.

He nuzzled up to her hair and breathed out; a happy smile on his face. "'Night."

/

_Oh, heck._

He grimaced and wriggled, but knew ultimately that he couldn't move without waking her. And a certain part of his anatomy had decided to wake him up with a painful awareness at being so close to a beautiful woman.

One who called him master the last time they lay together like this.

"I know you're awake," Gabi's voice pierced the room.

"Oh, shit," he sighed, screwing up his face and then opening one eye. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She smiled bemusedly. "I've been awake for ages."

He flicked his eyes across her face and realised she hadn't noticed the frankly unmissable swelling of his arousal that pressed between them.

He swallowed. "I meant about my hard-on," he explained, deciding to front out the obvious reaction of his body.

Her smile faltered. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Trust me to ruin the moment," he quirked a brow.

She stared at him with her big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I should just…"

"Don't go yet," she begged, surprising him.

"You're not frightened?" He checked.

She shook her head, her hair rubbing against the pillow and he nodded with a purse of his lips.

"Laying in?" He asked next of their awkward pause in the bed.

"Can we?"

"I have work…"

"It's six o'clock," she supplied.

"I have time."

"What can I do today?"

"Go shopping again?" He suggested with a quick grin.

"I don't know what else to buy."

"How about a dress? I have a dinner to go to on Friday if you'd like to come with me?"

"What kind of dinner?"

"Oh, a work thing. Where I go to dinner with a client and we both take a date and we pretend to be interested in each other's personal lives to better our working relationship, when really all we do is discuss our properties and subtly swap cabins and ranches and whatever for our next weekend away."

"You want me to be your date?"

"Sure," he smiled.

"But I'm not-"

"Ah." He halted her next words. "Don't say anything…"

"Troy, I'm not the right woman to take. You should take someone else."

"Someone, who?" He asked.

"There must be hundreds of women who want to be your date."

"And none of them know me like you do."

"I don't know you. Not really."

"You do," he assured with soft blue eyes. "I've never pretended with you."

She frowned and puzzled and eventually spoke. "How is it that I am a girl you pulled from Arabia with a past that most would run from; and yet you feel like I am the only woman in the entire world who knows you?"

"Because the man I am now is because of your country, because of my time there; and even more so because of what I saw." He explained.

"But I know not a single thing about you." She argued.

"You know how I ride a horse. You know how I smell when I sweat in the heat. You know how I feel when I see someone getting hurt; being used…"

"What's your favourite colour?" She challenged.

"The colour of your eyes."

She smirked. "Favourite drink?"

"Coffee."

"Favourite sport?"

"Baseball."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty two."

"Height?"

"Five ten."

He smiled as she ran out of questions. "Anything else you need to know?"

"Why have you never been in love, master?"

/

Troy hadn't answered her question. He'd made some kind of strangled noise deep in his throat and had then rolled out of bed and disappeared to the bathroom; leaving her stranded.

She had rolled in his bed for a few moments longer before rising herself; keen to prepare his breakfast before he went to work.

"Is oatmeal okay?" She checked as he came out; dressed in smart suit trousers and a white shirt that fitted his manly chest tightly, distracting her gaze there.

"Yeah, fine. What tie?" He held up two and as she brought his bowl over, she pointed to the grey one. "Thanks."

"What time will you be home tonight?" She enquired lightly.

"Ah, I'm not sure. The Lebner file is going to take some time to sort out before Christmas and I have a meeting with Leo today…"

She nodded, feeling surplus to his requirements.

"Do you want me to send Sharpay over?" He asked.

"No…No, it's okay. I'm going to go out again and try a bit more shopping."

"Mm, dress money…" He looked around for his jacket and then slipped his hand into the inside pocket for his wallet. "You best take the cheque book…."

Her eyes flew to his, wide with fear. "No, it's okay."

"Brie, it's okay. Dresses cost a lot. I can afford it."

"I'm not taking a cheque."

"Then how am I supposed to pay for it?"

She paused, frowning. "I'll put one by. You can go in and collect it tomorrow."

"What if I wanted it to be a surprise?" He asked with a honeyed husk.

She blinked and felt the flutter of her excited heartbeat pick up. "I'll ask them to box it."

He chuckled at her determination not to take money from him. "Okay, if that's what you want. But take some cash for shoes and…" he rolled his hands. "Other thingies."

"Ok," she twisted her lips.

"Are you sure you don't want Shar to help? I can give her a free pass?"

Gabi shrugged. "I guess it would help."

"I'll send her over with a car."

"Thank you."


	7. How Things Work

**Thanks for reviews everyone I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

Juli93- she 'can't' sleep with anyone due to her issues with men from being a slave. And she didn't want to take a cheque because she felt like Troy shouldn't trust her with a blank cheque!

**CHAPTER 7**

By the time Friday came round, Gabi had a much better idea of How Things Worked in New York. She even pictured those words with capital letters because that was how Sharpay had begun her teachings.

How Things Worked in New York, lesson 1. That was how it had started and it had been the same all day long through their shopping trip.

Shar had immersed Gabi somewhat in the daily rituals she undertook and gave her a picture of what was out there; but for all the manicures and pedicures and hair salons; Gabi still didn't feel a true sense of home.

At least, not until she had seen the Evangelic Church that seemed to hide itself on the corner of Troy's apartment block. Tiny in its surrounding monstrous apartment blocks; it stood a little old building with no apology and no grandeur. Gabi had gone inside to say a prayer for her family and then found herself going home with the thought that it _was _home in her head for the very first time since getting there.

And the over the next days she had ventured out alone; each time touching base with the little sacred place before she came back to prepare the evening meal in time for Troy's return.

He had been late those nights. Busy at work; drinks one night with his friends. She hadn't been invited this time but he promised to introduce them soon and that comforted her. It seemed her only way to branch out would be by befriending Troy's friends first- people she could trust, and then working up to meeting new people.

So it came to the night she didn't need to cook because they were dining out. She had cleaned, tidied, left the apartment perfect and she stood now, wondering if the low-cut dress that Shar had chosen wasn't a little _too _low cut. It's not like her handful-of-flesh breasts were anything to write home about but the dress cupped them flatteringly; leading the material over her shoulders to form the straps; gauzy and demure. The swathed material wrapped around her tiny waist and the skirt flowed down to her toes. She'd tried on both colours; both red and black and she hadn't felt ready to wear red so she'd chosen the black and teamed it with gold shoes with straps at the ankles. Her hair was up; curls cascading here and there and her eyes sparkled with gold dust; her lashes darkened with mascara and her lips shining with gloss.

She didn't recognise the woman in the mirror for she didn't have an identity; but she wanted to make her one; she wanted to feel as beautiful as the woman in the reflection and she imagined her form being enveloped from behind by a loving male counterpart. One who would kiss her neck and tell her how amazing she looked; who would offer to fasten her necklace and turn her for a tender kiss. One who didn't demand or want for anything but that let her go her own way; doing as she pleased.

She closed her eyes against the images that threatened to appear and she took a deep calming breath to steady her nerves. She _deserved_ to be here tonight, she assured herself. She wanted to be Troy's date more than anything in the world right now and that thought made her smile.

Troy. He was waiting for her, downstairs. He'd asked for her help with his cufflinks before he'd gone down and told her to take her time. He knew she was nervous and he let her get ready in her own time.

She headed down, her dainty necklace cupped in her hand as she came up behind him.

"Will you do my necklace?" She asked quietly and Troy turned, astounded by the sight of her.

"W-" he swallowed. "Wow."

"Shar chose the dress," she offered with a tiny smile, begging him not to make her any more nervous.

"Well, it suits you perfectly," he let his eyes roam over her once more, his lips tingling at the V of flesh exposed by her plunging neckline; her small pert breasts cupped by the ruched material either side.

"Troy…my necklace," she reminded him, feeling the burn of desire begin in her tummy at his look and the tips of her nipples began to tingle in anticipation.

Troy noticed her peaks harden under the gauze of the fabric and he swallowed again tightly to remind himself that Gabi was _just _his housemaid. Nothing more.

He cleared his throat. "Ah, sure…" he took the dainty chain and struggled with the tiny clasp, closing his eyes and pausing as he counted to ten for some control before he tried again.

"Troy?"

He opened his eyes, seeing Gabi looking over her shoulder at him and he was glad she hadn't nestled back against his body or she'd be feeling the heavy weight of his attraction against her perfectly shaped backside right now.

"Ah…sorry," he apologised, fastening the fiddly clasp and then letting the backs of his fingers run down her bare neck; making her shiver. A reaction that only proved to harden him further.

"Are you ok?" She licked her lips nervously. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Not for the reason you're thinking," he joked, clearing his throat again as he turned back to his desk to get his cufflinks. "My turn for help…"

"If you really don't want to do this then tell me now," she met his eyes as she took his first shirt cuff.

"I want to do this," he smiled a little.

"Then why all the weirdness?"

"You just don't get it do you?" He blew an amused breath out through his nose. "You look amazing, Brie. Really beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. No, you _are_ the most beautiful woman I have seen. And I can't help thinking how lucky I was that I saw you that night."

She pressed her lips together and grasped his jacket once she had done his cuffs. "_I'm_ the lucky one for being saved from that guy."

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Gabi's daydream from before came flooding back. The one where the man in her life would fasten her necklace and tell her exactly that. And she didn't know that Troy might be the one who filled that space, but here he was, saying those words.

"I-"

"Look at me," he demanded softly, tipping up her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "You are so incredibly beautiful."

She blinked lazily and swallowed deep in her throat, lifting her lips as she instinctively craved the touch of his, her eyes closing in desired bliss at his words.

"We have to go," his husked voice cut through her state of desire and brought her eyes open wide.

"Wh-?" She swallowed again. "Uh, sure…"

He hastily moved away from her as she stood frowning, blinking at the fast change in mood.

"Do you have a coat?" He checked as he reached the door.

She turned and smiled softly. "I thought maybe I could borrow yours later."

He nodded, his gaze going down her again as she moved toward him and the glow in his eyes could not be denied. "Let's go," he suggested on a tight throat, determined to leave the apartment before his urge to kiss her got the better of him.

/

"You must be Gabriella," Stan Laymore kissed her knuckles and met her eyes; but she shuddered at the look she found there.

"How did you know?" She wondered, making Stan laugh.

"She's feisty, Bolton. I like her." He told Troy.

Troy flat lined his mouth, touching his hand to Gabi's back. "Gabriella is everything a guy could wish for," he commended of his date. "Cindy," he leaned forward to kiss Stan's partner on the cheek.

"Troy. Nice to meet you, Gabriella," the petite brunette added, smiling at the small girl. "So how are you finding America?"

"Difficult," Gabi replied honestly, surprising the other woman with her candidness. "But I'm learning."

"Well, us wives and partners have a weekly Spa trip if you want to join us next time?" The woman suggested. "Waxing, wine, you know the format," she teased.

"Waxing?" Gabi looked horrified. "I think I had enough of that today…"

"Ahem," Troy coughed as he pulled out Gabi's chair and seated her before he sat himself, ordering house white for them all.. "So how have you been, Cindy?" He asked the woman politely.

"Very well indeed. And how was your trip?" She asked back, and then winked. "Apart from the obvious…"

Troy smiled wanly and began a brief run down of his sabbatical, deliberately leaving out the details of Gabi's rescue.

"So tell us about this beautiful Arabian princess then," Stan goaded as they tucked into their main courses.

"Ah, there's really not much to say…" Troy flicked his eyes over Gabi shyly. "I brought her home with me so she could have a better life."

"Being a housemaid is a better life for you?" Stan asked Gabi directly and Gabi smirked.

"You seem surprised."

"Well, we all know how messy Bolton can be!" The man teased.

"I enjoy it." Gabi assured.

"You're looking after him in every way, then?" Stan suggested, making Troy swallow his wine quickly to intervene.

"She's just my house maid." Troy stated.

"I enjoy looking after him." Gabi added, making Troy choke as he took another sip of wine.

"I wouldn't mind some…'house-keeping' duties myself," Stan smiled at Gabi and she frowned, shooting a glance to Cindy who just wiped her mouth with her napkin and avoided looking at anyone, clearly used to Stan's suggestive nature and not quite sure what to do.

"You have a beautiful partner, Stan. Perhaps you should ask her." Gabi suggested, rising from her seat. "I'm going to the restroom."

Troy watched her go with an o'd mouth, his brows raised in pride at her honesty and balls to speak her mind. "She's feisty alright," he murmured to try and ease the moment.

"I need the restroom, too," Cindy announced and Troy squinted across at Stan, wishing they weren't alone right now.

"Now that the little women are gone, can we talk about a deal?" Stan asked and Troy frowned.

"A deal for what?" Troy checked, thinking Stan wasn't referring to his Ski Lodge in Switzerland here.

"The girl," Stan smiled bemusedly. "I thought it was obvious…"

"Wait a minute, how did you even know I was going to bring her tonight?" Troy wondered.

"Look at her," Stan laughed. "There was no way you were going to leave her sitting home…"

"Look, Stan. She's not for sale. She's a person and she works for me. There's no deal to be made."

"You can have my Beach house in California- it's right on the coast. Two steps and you're on the sand," he offered.

Troy shook his head. "I'm sorry; this isn't a conversation I'm going to have."

"Come on, Troy. We've traded before…"

"Houses, Stan. Not people," Troy widened his eyes.

"So, she comes with the house, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I won't let that happen." Troy affirmed.

"You can't have a hired help to suck you off and play slut when you feel like it and not share the love;" Stan whispered, shocking Troy.

He looked up, sensing Gabi's return and he prayed silently that she hadn't heard. Only the tightness in her body and the cold look in her eyes told him otherwise.

"Troy doesn't pay me to play slut," she quipped tightly, hand on hip. "I _choose _to do it."

"You know what, Stan? This meal is over…" Cindy said behind Gabi, taking her jacket and swifting out, leaving Troy to stand quickly to try and control some of the damage.

"Gabi, go ask Cindy if she needs a ride with us?" Troy asked and she nodded, but stayed where she was, standing over Stan.

"I'm gonna go home and suck him off now. Have a nice evening; it was lovely to meet you." And with that she strutted off, leaving Troy to blow out an exasperated breath as he ran his hand into his hair.

"You are one lucky son of a gun, Bolton. You just let me know when you're done with that one…"

"Just stop, Stan, okay?" Troy squinted. "Your partner of four years just walked out on you and all you can do is sit there and make lewd remarks about my date?"

Stan shrugged. "She is a little firecracker…"

"Yeah and she's my firecracker, okay?"

"I thought she was just a housemaid," Stan smirked.

"Yeah, well. Maybe I lied about that." Troy sighed and stalked away, knowing everything he had just said would be repeated in the papers tomorrow.

/

"يرأس خنزير ، مثير للاشمئزاز ، الأحمق المتغطرس,"

*_Pig headed, disgusting, arrogant asshole_

Gabi muttered under her breath as she strode along the sidewalk; their car forgotten as she chose to vent some of her anger.

"Brie!" Troy called and chased after her; running up beside her. "Don't run away like that…"

"Why not, Troy? Because I might get kidnapped and used as a slave? Oh no, because that doesn't happen here does it?" She accused.

"Stan's an idiot. He would never have kidnapped you…"

"How do you _know _that Troy? His words were the same…his thoughts-" She shuddered and he misconstrued her reason, quickly shirking out of his jacket and wrapping it around her.

"He's a guy…some guys are like that. They just see…" Troy sighed, struggling to keep her pace and define himself at the same time. "They just see the outside."

"And what _is _it about my outside, Troy? What is it that makes men want to fuck me, whether I like it or not?"

He opened his mouth in a silent gasp, a pain shooting into his chest and disabling his lungs.

"Yeah, that's right. I was _raped _Troy. I was made to suck guys off and wrestled into bed with them no matter what my feelings were, no matter how much it hurt and you tell me it's better here? That guy would have done the same. He undressed me with his eyes and it _all _came back. Every minute, every day, every time it happened," she broke into a sob here and took a shuddering breath. "I don't want to see that anymore…I don't want to be looked at that way…"

"Gabi, oh god, I'm so sorry," Troy whispered, catching her up into his strong arms and holding on for dear life. "I'm so sorry," he said into her hair.

"I can't stand it anymore!" She cried, breaking down with the pain of her memories. "I just want to be back there, living that emotionless existence where nothing mattered because all that I was, was _owned._"

"You're worth more than that," he growled into her ear, his heavily muscled body holding her strong and tight as she convulsed with tears. "No-one owns you now…"

"I _hate _that I hurt so much! I hate that now it matters…"

"This is how it should be, Brie. You should be feeling; you should be happy and sad and sometimes you should feel pain. But you'll get past that. You will, I promise…"

"Stop telling me that!" She bawled, knowing he was right and god, hadn't it taken two weeks to even be able to face this memory?

"They _raped _me Troy. They took every last ounce of what was left of me…"

"No, Brie," he murmured into her ear, still holding her up where her knees were weak. "You have something left. I know you do..."

"I don't have the strength…" she argued, sniffling.

"You just told that guy in there to go fuck himself," he awed. "That took strength."

"He looked at me like I was naked, my words mean nothing."

"Your words mean everything. Your words meant 'no' tonight and he didn't take you, okay? No-one is going to take you against your will."

"How do you know?" She sighed, weakening further so that he had to bend his knees to hold her weight.

"Because you have me, okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to you…"

"How do I know _you_ won't take me?" She challenged tiredly.

"Because I swear it. Right now I swear on my life I will not take anything from you."

"I can't…" she sighed. "Anymore…"

"I know," he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her tired and emotionally wrecked body back to the apartment; taking her to her bed just like he had the night she had gotten drunk and passed out.

"I swear it," he repeated after he'd taken off her shoes and he stood to pull her covers over.

"Don't leave," she begged on a whisper, her voice as weak as her tired body.

"You should be alone tonight," he argued.

"Don't leave," she said again and he kicked off his shoes, slipped off his tie and unhooked his cufflinks; unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a white t-shirt. He unbelted his trousers to sleep in his boxers; quickly deciding to wear pyjama pants which he fetched from his room before settling down; behind Gabi in her double bed.

"Hug time," she sighed in her semi-consciousness, making him smile softly as he shifted up the bed to gently lay his arm over her; giving her the sense of being held without overwhelming her.

"Good night, beautiful." He whispered before he too fell asleep.

/

Morning was awkward.

Gabi didn't know what to do with herself after waking in Troy's arms again so she decided to get the hell out of his bed and go for a walk; something she wouldn't have considered before but now felt was a good way of clearing her fuzzed head.

She didn't know how to go about changing last night. She didn't know how he felt after hearing her words; she didn't know how he might cope knowing she had been abused in that way and although she didn't like to admit it; she did worry that he wouldn't want her now that he knew she had slept with others. Others she hadn't chosen to sleep with. And maybe he wouldn't want to wait around while she learned to deal with those memories. Maybe he had decided she was too much of a burden.

"Morning!" A male jogger called; running in the opposite direction.

"صباح الخير," she replied absently, marching on to avoid conversation with the stranger. *_good morning_

She didn't know why; but she didn't even consider dating anyone else in this vast city. There were thousands of men, probably hundreds she _could _date and yet she could only imagine one.

One whose lips she had already tasted and one who's strong arms had held her so tightly all those times since she had come to be here.

"Hey, aren't you Troy Bolton's girlfriend?" The jogger had turned and caught her up.

"His housemaid actually." She corrected.

"Ah…so you're single?" He ventured, slowing to a walk beside her, his easy manner not intimidating her.

"I'm not in a good place for dating;" she admitted ruefully with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh that's a shame," he commented, piquing her interest. She looked at him with bright eyes.

"Did you want to ask me something?"

"Well, if you wanted a coffee sometime…" he offered shyly, meeting her eyes.

Gabi smiled and sighed. "Maybe another time."

"Here's my number," the guy drew out his wallet and handed her a business card. "I hope to hear from you!"

"Have a good run;" she called to him as he sped off and he turned to give her a small wave before he vanished around the corner of the apartment block she had come to think of as home.

As she travelled up in the elevator, she considered that the offers to take her out so far had been plentiful; but not one of those men made her tummy flip the way Troy did; with just one of his deep pinning looks.

"Where the hell have you been?" Troy roared as he skidded to halt on the landing; clearly on his way to the lift.

"For a walk…" she frowned as if that were obvious.

"Well couldn't you leave a note or something?" He asked tersely.

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing _happened. _I was worried, Brie. After last night I thought…"

"Thought what? That I might kill myself?" She folded her arms and tilted her head.

"I thought that you might leave." He adjusted, his squinted eyes showing his real fear.

Gabi looked up, surprised. "I'd never leave without saying goodbye."

"Thank god you're okay," he sighed, stepping forward to wrap his arms around her and she felt him sigh out into her hair before he stepped back. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I only went for a walk…" she mused as she came back inside.

"How was it?"

"Some random guy gave me his number," she tossed the card on the table and Troy picked it up, still dressed in his pyjama's. "Were you going out dressed like that?" She added.

"I was worried, Brie," he reiterated. "I didn't care much what I looked like."

She giggled. "Well you look silly. I mean, your hair is messy for starters…"

He looked up from the card, his lips pinched in. "I know this guy."

"Wow, really? Small world."

"Not really. He's a journalist."

"Oh." She gaped, then came over and took the card from his hands, seeing the small print of his job description that read 'Media Journalist'. "Oh."

"What did he say to you?" Troy wondered.

"He just asked me if we were dating and when I said no, asked me to go for coffee…" She recalled lightly.

"Mm, smooth," Troy lifted his brows.

"Are you saying he wasn't genuine?" Gabi wondered, thinking that 'Ryan Grinchley' as his card stated his name was, seemed like a nice enough guy.

"I'm saying he's asked me 'off the record' for my opinion on something, then gone and written a whole bunch of bullshit," Troy admitted.

"Well if we didn't talk about you, then it'd be fine to have coffee with him, wouldn't it?" She checked.

"You're going to have coffee with him?" Troy asked shortly, perturbed by this thought.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Even though he's a journalist?" He checked incredulously.

"I told you I wouldn't talk about us…"

"That doesn't mean he won't manipulate you to get what he wants," Troy warned.

"It's my choice," she lifted her chin and he saw a sparkle of independence in her eyes.

"You're right, it is." He conceded.

"Aren't you late for work?" She checked the clock, seeing he had time.

"No but I will be if I don't get a wriggle on…"


	8. Jealous

**Thank you for your reviews everyone :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

"What's the matter, sir?" Steve asked Troy as he slumped in his spinning chair and sighed.

"It's not 'sir' anymore," Troy reminded him.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Shoot me."

"It's tempting…" Troy quipped.

"Why the glum face?" Steve tried again.

"Ryan Grinchley is back." Troy told his assistant outright, waiting for the recognition to drop.

Steve's face crinkled with disgust. "Oh _that _locust is back in town is he?"

"Yep. And he's already targeted Gabriella."

"Well I hope you told her what a nice so and so he is…" Steve mused.

"Not exactly. I gave her the bare facts; it's up to her to make her own choices."

"Troy…"

"I know," he stopped him short, his blue eyes serious. "Don't you think I _know_?"

"You should tell her."

"Tell her how? Does she really need to know?" He asked.

"The guy planted a girl to seduce you and then got her to give a kiss and tell blow by blow account- literally-" Steve smirked. "He's probably thinking Gabi would spill just the same for the right price."

"Well the girl he paid before sure had some imagination because it sure didn't happen like she made out," Troy mused. "But Gabi is feisty, she'll shoot the guy down if needs be."

"Is there any chance of me dating her yet?" Steve asked coincidentally, receiving a squint from Troy. "No? Just checking…"

"Call Lebner and tell him I have a package. Arrange a meeting." Troy instructed, frowning. "And can you bring me some coffee, please? I need a pick-me-up today…"

/

"So," Sharpay began and Gabi briefly wondered if every one of her sentences started like that. "Has he asked you to the Christmas party yet?"

Gabi frowned. "No. But last night kind of bombed so…"

"What happened?" The blonde asked.

"The guy we went to meet- Stan his name was, he tried to buy me or something."

"Buy you?" Sharpay grimaced.

"Troy said sometimes he and Stan swap holiday homes. Troy thought he wanted to use his cabin in Switzerland," Gabi explained. "But I overheard Stan asking if I came with the house- and he was making out I do sexual favours for Troy…"

"Wow," Sharpay o'd her mouth. "Way to go, Stan, NOT!"

"He was such an asshole," Gabi frowned. "It brought all the bad stuff back…"

"What did Troy do?"

"Told the guy no and took me home." Gabi abbreviated.

Sharpay nodded. "At least he protected you."

"I just feel like I'm always going to be that girl you know? It doesn't matter that I left that life behind, one look at me and guys think I'm this…floozy, you know!"

"You're not a floozy, although in that dress you had on; I'm not surprised Stan wanted to take you home…"

"I didn't even get to kiss Troy," Gabi said randomly, making Sharpay tilt her head in surprise.

"Did you want to?" She asked teasingly.

Gabi looked at her blankly, as if just realising she had vocalised her inner thoughts.

She shrugged shyly. "I thought…maybe…"

"You do know he's sworn off making a move on you?" Sharpay asked, sipping her milkshake as they sat at Sharpay's breakfast bar; away from Troy's apartment for once. It had taken Gabriella some convincing to go, but she had eventually.

"Why?"

"Something about last night. He just told me he made a pact."

"Oh god…" Gabi's face paled as she remembered his words.

_Right now I swear on my life I will not take anything from you. _

Did he mean he was giving up on ever kissing her again; ever holding her and maybe one day possibly, ever making love to her? Had she done that much to dissuade him?

"You know why he said that, don't you?" Sharpay guessed easily and Gabi nodded.

"Look, you don't need to tell me;" Sharpay assured. "Just remember his pact when you're wondering why he's not kissing you back."

Gabi sighed. "I will."

"You know, we should find you a dress for the Winter Ball. I know a guy who would take you even if Troy didn't…"

/

"Hi, Steve."

Gabi hadn't seen the man for over a week and had only met him once; but she noticed his body language change once he looked up to find her there.

"Hi…uh…Gabriella…uh…"

"Is he in?" She asked of Troy.

"He's just at lunch with a client…" Steve explained. "Would you like to wait?"

"Uhm…I suppose so. Do you think he'll be long?"

"He's been gone a while, it shouldn't be long to wait now…"

"Thank you," she smiled softly as he offered her a seat.

"So…will we see you at the Ball next week?" Steve asked conversationally.

"Everyone keeps asking me that. I haven't been invited," she added.

"Oh. Oh, not by Troy?" Steve checked, trying hard not to appear as interested as he obviously was. Gabi found it quite sweet.

She hook her head.

"Uh, do you think…you might be going with him?" Steve wondered.

"Who knows," she shrugged.

"Well…ah…if you, you know…found yourself wanting to go and having no-one to go with then…uh…"

"…and you _know_ when that eagle comes in to land, the fish is gonna be skewered through the heart by its talons; instant death..." Troy's loud and animated voiced pierced through the quiet moment of before.

An equally loud female giggle followed Troy's apparent male bravado. "You have no sympathy whatsoever do you?"

"Hey, the fish has its place in the world. It just takes one bird of prey to put him in his place…"

"Troy." Steve said, bringing his boss' gaze to his.

"One minute, Steve…" Troy cut him off, not seeing Gabi sat behind the screen of the waiting area.

"Lunch was fabulous, as always, Troy," Sarah Goldmore kissed his cheek and stayed too close for a moment. "Call me?"

"Uh…" Troy frowned, enveloped by her strong perfume. "Sure, when the papers are ready to be signed…"

"Call me before then," she smiled felinely and walked for the elevator, her hips swinging side to side as she went.

"Troy…" Steve tried again and Troy held up his finger to pause him.

"Did she just come on to me?"

"Troy, you have a visitor," Steve insisted through clenched teeth.

"Huh? Oh, right. Who is it?"

Gabi stood up and smiled at Steve, then showed herself. "Hi."

"Brie? Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised, somewhat confused at the come-on from his colleague and then at seeing Gabi at work again.

She smiled wanly, figuring he had forgotten about their ice-skating session in Central Park tonight.

"I just came to remind you about ice-skating later," she supplied lightly, and then looked back to Steve. "And to let you know that Steve asked me to the Winter Ball."

"What? He what?" Troy's frown deepened.

"I just asked…I didn't expect-"

"I hadn't forgotten about the ice skating if that's what you're thinking…" Troy cut off his PA and stared at Gabi.

"That's not what I'm thinking." Gabi assured, and then turned to Steve. "Call me about the Ball."

She walked out by Troy and pressed the elevator button to go down, aware of his gaze on her, still confused and dumbfounded.

"What just happened there?" Troy asked his assistant.

"I think you'll find that was jealousy, sir." Steve offered.

"Jealousy?" Troy puzzled, wondering if all of a sudden he had stopped understanding the English language because nothing anyone said made any sense to him right now.

"She knew there was a ball and that you hadn't asked her."

"Shar…" Troy rolled his eyes.

"And she heard every word of the conversation you were having with Sarah…"

"That was work!"

"You said yourself she came onto you."

"Well maybe it's a good job she did, because I have no-one to take to the Ball now do I?" Troy asked his friend with clenched teeth.

"I didn't make her…"

"This is like the twilight zone…I think I need more coffee…."

/

"Mmm…" Troy stirred as he felt something brush his hair.

"You're hot," Gabi told him with a soft voice.

He grinned sleepily. "Thanks."

"I mean you're ill, Troy," Gabi corrected, concerned by his flopping on the sofa as soon as he came in from work with no intention to go ice-skating.

"Not ill," he frowned.

"Then why do you have a fever?"

He shrugged. "Hot in here."

"And why can't you open your eyes or get off the sofa?"

"Can," he argued, trying to get up, and then laying down again. "Can't."

"I'll make you a honey and lemon," she offered, wondering when he had started to feel ill because he hadn't mentioned it earlier.

"Be fine…" he called weakly, submitting to sleep once more.

/

"He's really bad, Steve," Gabi told Troy's PA the next morning.

"It's not Malaria is it?" Steve joked.

"No, just 'flu I think," Gabi sighed. "I only just got him off the sofa and into bed…"

"Do you need anything? From the drugstore?" He checked.

"No, he's passing out a lot. I'm just shoving Vitamins down him when he's awake and helping him to the bathroom to pee…"

"You make a great house maid, Gabriella." Steve commended.

"If he gets worse, should I call somebody?" She worried.

"No… let him suffer for a bit, he's a man he can handle it," Steve smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow with an update…" she offered.

"Please do."

"And Steve?" Gabi asked.

"Yes?"

"Are we still on for the Ball?"

/

His brain was too big for his skull, he was sure of it.

It throbbed and exploded and tried to escape the surrounding cage of muscle and skin; pounding painfully at each rush of blood through his veins. And considering he was laying completely still; there seemed to be one heck of a lot of blood flowing, he mused.

He'd woken uncomfortably wet with sweat, inadvertently rubbing his itchy skin and finding a residue of sickly sweat covering him. He felt it trickle down his back and dry until he shivered with the cold.

"Dying," he groaned, rolling over to cuddle himself.

"Hey, get your covers back on, mister…" Gabi came in and scooped up his discarded duvet, quickly laying it back over his body.

"Hot," he complained roughly; his throat thick with soreness.

"I know," she pushed back his hair and laid a cool flannel there. "But you have to sweat it out."

"Don't want you to get it…" He managed, burrowing into the covers as his body suffered a fresh wave of paralysing aches.

"I'm made of stronger stuff," she teased as she tidied up his room; picking up the items of clothing he had discarded as his fever reigned.

"Water," he begged and she lifted a straw to his lips from the glass she had filled with fresh liquid. "Thank you."

"Just relax, sick bunny," she sat at the edge of his bed and stroked back his sweaty hair.

He didn't speak again; just lay prone with his breathing heavy; his pain evident in his constricted face.

"Get better," she kissed his temple before she left him to sleep.

/

"Gabi?" He called into the dark. "Brie?"

"I'm here…"

Her voice was sleep-husked and it came from behind him and he realised she had been sleeping on the edge of his bed, watching over him.

He sighed and lay back down.

"Are you okay?" She checked.

"I ache all over…"

"I know," she twisted her lips and cuddled him from behind. "I'm sorry."

"That's nice," he conceded. "I should get sick more often."

"Please don't." She begged cutely.

"Mm," he grimaced. "I need the toilet…"

"Go slowly," she suggested, watching him rise up groggily, disorientated.

"What would I do without you?" He mused, staggering toward the bathroom while Gabi rose and quickly changed his sheets; leaving him with fresh dry covers for when he returned.

"Mm, smells nice," he rolled back onto his bed, grasping his duvet and shivering against the cold air on his slickened skin.

"Take it easy, bunny," she stroked her hand down his arm.

/

"He's _still _ill?" Sharpay opened her mouth.

"Yeah, he's had it for two days now…"

"But the ball is on Friday," Sharpay frowned.

"He'll be ok for that," Gabi assured. "Are you going with him?"

"I thought you would be," Sharpay smiled.

"Steve asked me first…"

"Steve?" Sharpay frowned.

"Yeah…"

"Hmm. Okay, well do you have a dress?"

"Not yet, I've been looking after Troy."

"Then sneak out so we can go shopping because I need to get one, too."

"Okay," Gabi smiled. "I'll meet you later."

/

"You're up!"

Gabi rushed in and dumped her bags on seeing Troy sat up on the sofa, laptop on his knees.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my stallion kicked me in the head," he described.

"You should go back to bed," she admonished.

He smirked. "Not much chance of that."

Gabi swooped up his laptop and messaged on the messenger chat box Troy had open.

'This is Gabi. Troy has to go to bed now. Goodbye.'

"Hey!" Troy reached for his PC and pouted as his head throbbed.

Gabi blinked at the message that flashed up as she stood and held the laptop against her hip.

'This is Sarah. Tell Troy I'll see him Friday.'

"What is it?" He asked, seeing her face pale.

"You're going to the ball with Sarah?" She asked, hurt.

He frowned. "No…"

"That's not what she thinks…" Gabi showed him the screen of his laptop, and then lay the computer down, shutting herself in her room.

"Brie…" He called through her closed door.

"Just go to bed, Troy. You're still ill and need your rest…"

"Not until we've talked this out…."

"There's nothing to say…."

"Okay well maybe you don't have anything to say; but I do…" He insisted.

Gabi sighed, rolling up to open her door. "Lie down," she frowned, propelling him to her bed by his shoulders.

"Fine, whatever," he sank onto her mattress. "I just want you to know that this whole Ball thing is such a crazy mix up…"

"You don't have to explain," she sighed, flopping down next to him.

"I never meant to _not _ask you…I just hadn't even thought about the Ball…"

"It's really okay…"

"And then you tell me you're going with Steve and I hadn't even had a chance to _ask…_" he sighed. "So I'll never know if you would have said yes…"

"I would have," she blinked.

Troy inched his hand down until it touched hers and then he linked their fingers, grasping her small hand in his as he sighed. "Then I am truly sorry I didn't get a chance to ask you…"

"I'm sorry I was jealous," Gabi sighed, too.

"You really have no reason to be…"

"I…I've never felt threatened before. By another woman," she admitted.

"But don't you see; I'm already yours?" He tipped his head sideways with an amused smile.

"But we promised we wouldn't do this…"

"It's not working," he mused.

"You swore you weren't going to kiss me again." She argued.

"Well, that was a stupid idea," he conceded.

"What changed your mind?"

"The fact you looked after me even though I look like a crushed snail right now…"

"You do not…"

"I do…and I'm sorry that you ever felt like I might not want this, because I do…"

"But we can't…"

"I just wanted to wait until you were ready," he added, ignoring her block.

"I might never be ready," she worried.

"But we can have hug time?" He checked and she split into a grin as she giggled.

"We can have hug time."

"Then I'm happy."

"Troy?"

"Mm?" His eyes were closed and he was sleepy already.

"I still have to go to the Ball with Steve…"


	9. Ball

**CHAPTER 9**

Troy felt infinitely better in time for the Ball. He didn't have a date and Sharpay had offered to go with him to prevent Gabi getting jealous; but he knew deep down _he _would be the one getting green eyes watching her dance with his assistant.

Steve was a decent guy; and good looking in his own right so Troy knew there was small chance Gabi could fall for his friend's charms. But he hoped their chat the other night was real; and that their quiet understanding since then meant something because he had enough going on right now without her abandoning him, too.

_Oh god, _she looked amazing, he thought as he watched Steve escort her into the vast ice- themed ballroom. She was wearing glittery white; a long sleek dress that had a strapless bustiere and a simple, layered skirt decorated with rhinestones and crystals, accentuating her darker skin and dark hair even more if possible.

She looked so out of place and he ached with pride and something else, maybe just a little possessiveness, too. He wanted to wrap her up, into his body, smell her hair and never let her go. He wanted to own her; but not in the way her master's did. He wanted to own her from her own accord. He wanted to sink into her body, kiss her mouth and share that inexplicable moment with the one woman he had ever felt the strong need to share himself with in that way. And he would really be hers because he didn't belong to anyone else. And now she knew it.

"Hey," she greeted him as she came over, hanging onto Steve's arm.

"Hey," he smiled, his body still tired from his illness, but his eyes keen on her face. "Steve," he added, looking to his friend.

"Well, I guess I should hand her over now," Steve conceded.

"Huh?" Gabi turned and frowned at him.

"Well, it's obvious you two should be together," he smiled a little. "As much as you both pretend otherwise…"

"It's not-" Troy began.

"Look, if you need me as a smoke screen, just say the word," he added with a smile.

"Steve, you don't have to go…" Gabi argued, sad that her new friend was leaving.

"No, but I'm going to. I'll cash in my dance later," he winked.

"My date left me;" Gabi awed to Troy.

"May I have this dance?" He asked back with a mischievous smile.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" She quirked a brow.

"I'm a man, I can handle it," he quoted the words Steve had used, making her laugh.

"Fine, let's go before you pass out again." She joked, taking his hand to lead him onto the dance floor.

/

"Does my tie look okay?" Troy wondered as he cradled Gabi close; enjoying the barely-there movement of their bodies which allowed him to graze his lips against her temple and breathe in the sweet smell of her confined hair.

Gabi pulled back and checked, laying her cheek back against his neck. "It looks fine."

He'd chosen a dark grey suit; matched with a waistcoat and charcoal tie. He was never sure what tie to wear and the suit shop always made him choose.

"Do you think people still believe you're just my housemaid?" He wondered.

Gabi smiled and looked into his face. "They should, because that's all I am."

"I want to kiss you so badly."

"Where did that come from?" She bewildered.

"Looking into those eyes of yours," he smiled.

"Ah," she smiled back.

"So?" he prompted.

"So, what?" she asked back.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I swore…"

"If we kiss here, now, we can never go back…"

"Do you want to go back?"

She shrugged. "I want to stop the press writing about us."

"That's never going to happen," he warned, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You shouldn't worry about it."

"Every single person in this room is wondering what I am doing here…"

"Not _every _single one," he argued.

"And every single one of them thinks I'm going to take your money and run…"

"Then they don't know you," he smiled into her face.

"Do _you _know me?" She wondered.

"I know how I feel when I'm with you," he swallowed, his voice husking as they slowed and just embraced in the middle of the dance floor, wrapped up entirely in each other.

Her eyes sparkled. "I know, I feel that, too you know," she teased of his arousal.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm not going to meet up with Ryan," Gabi told him, her voice soft as her eyes met his.

"I'm glad," his breath fanned across her face.

"I think you're right about him using me to get to you…"

"It happens," he assured lightly.

"I don't want to be bait for guys like that…"

"I'll protect you," he promised, tilting his head, her lips so close that he could kiss her, but he was straining to hold back while she said what she needed to say.

"And you should know that the whole room is staring at us right now…"

"Wh-?" He pulled his head back from his position about to kiss her and looked around him; seeing she was in fact, right. "Ahem," he cleared his throat and blushed.

"They're waiting for you to make a speech," Gabi whispered.

"Me?" He gasped, then winced as he realised his arousal was still evident at Gabi's closeness.

She nodded, stepping away and he quickly willed his body to respond to his plea for control; a microphone shoved into his hand as he opened his eyes again a moment later.

"Uh…hey everyone," he smiled shyly. "I…uh…wasn't expecting this," he joked, causing some laughs. "I…ah…I just want to say 'Thank You' to you all for working hard and keeping the Bolton Foundation running amazingly well while I was away- equally as well as when I'm here…and there is a lot of press at the moment about my personal life; but we all just come in get on with it every day and I appreciate every one of you. Enjoy yourselves tonight, my friends. Have a great time."

/

"Nice speech," Sarah's voice inserted in Gabi's ear and as Gabi turned to see who was talking to her, Sarah spoke again. "So you're the girl he turned me down for…"

Gabi licked her lips. "I came with Steve, actually."

Sarah smiled devilishly. "You're fooling no-one, little miss innocent. Your dance just before showed everyone in this room _exactly _what is going on with you and Troy…"

"You're mistaken," Gabi told her with hard brown eyes, her features set.

Sarah giggled. "I hardly think so!"

As Gabi twisted her lips and took a silent breath in, her eyes scanned the dance floor for a familiar face. Where was Steve when she needed him?

"I'm Sarah, by the way," the older brunette introduced. "Sarah Goldmore. Troy's _close _associate."

"Nice to meet you," Gabi shook her hand absently.

"So how are you liking living like a princess?" Sarah raised her brows with interest.

"Is that what this is about? The fact I live with Troy? I don't get treated like a princess if that's what you think…"

"Oh sure you don't."

"I clean his house and cook his meals; just like any other house maid would and he feeds me and buys me clothes. Why is that so wrong?"

"It's not," Sarah quipped. "But _paying _for you to stay in the US is…"

"He didn't," Gabi frowned sharply. "I don't know what you mean."

"He paid the government to keep you here, darling…or didn't he mention that?"

"Sarah," Steve's smooth voice interrupted them both. "What a …delight to see you here tonight."

"Oh here comes the scapegoat," She smiled leeringly.

"Scapegoat for what?" Steve asked, keeping his professionalism.

"Oh please, like you don't know! It's going on right under your nose and you're probably part of it anyway so why am I even bothering?" She sighed as she weaved away, her empty glass of wine signalling the reason for her outburst.

"What was that about?" Steve asked Gabi.

Gabi met his eyes and paused from answering. She didn't know who she should trust in this room and after Sarah's blatant accusation; she decided to keep quiet for now.

"She seemed to think that Troy and I were an item and that you were my fake date for the night to cover it up;" she divulged as they had already discussed earlier.

Steve smirked. "Well, I am."

Gabi smiled softly. "Can I have that dance you promised me?"

"Of course;" Steve smiled back shyly and led Gabi onto the dance floor, a sight which Troy found himself coming back to having visited the restroom after his speech to wash his sweaty hands and regain his composure.

He slipped his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, watching as Steve circled Gabi around the floor, something she clearly delighted in as she smiled and laughed with the man he could trust with his life.

And then another man approached; Troy recognised him as Jim Brent the courier company boss. Gabi bit her lower lip as they spoke briefly and he found himself imagining what that pad of flesh felt like between his own teeth.

"Well, don't just stand there…" Steve clapped him on the shoulder, scaring him half to death.

"Jeez, Steve…"

"Go cut in before Jim completely monopolises her," Steve added.

Troy shrugged. "This is her night to meet people other than me."

"But _him_?" Steve scoffed. "Do us all a favour and go blank his lights…"

"Steve!" Troy laughed at his friend, shooting him a look.

"I don't like him, boss." Steve muttered, not quite ready to call Troy by his first name after years of formality, but finding a new tag for him. "I'm not gonna lie."

Troy sighed. "If I dance with her again, people are gonna suspect…"

"I hate to say this, but the way you were dancing earlier, people already do…"

"People who?" Troy frowned.

"Sarah."

"Oh god," Troy sighed out and closed his eyes tight shut.

"She's dangerous with a green eyed monster on her back…"

"She knows I'm not interested..."

"Exactly. And then she saw you two up there practically making out with your eyes."

"We were not," Troy scoffed, and then lifted his brows as he considered this. "Okay maybe we were…"

"Just go; the damage is done. You have to save her from Jim before it's too late."

Another sigh. "Fine. Troy to the rescue, again. What's new?"

/

Jim Brent was a fascinating man.

He seemed to have some kind of…conviction that she was interested in him and had been secretly hankering for a dance with him _all _night.

Only, the person she _did _wish she was dancing with all night; was nowhere to be seen and so she had become…burdened somehow with this man's advances.

"So, are you fed up with Bolton yet?" Jim asked as his hand headed for her ass for the third time that dance.

"No, and if you try to touch my ass one more time, I _will _hurt you," she quipped with a grim smile.

Jim laughed at her apparent 'joke'. "You do know he can never keep a woman?"

"Why would I need to know that?" Gabi puzzled.

"So you know what you're getting into…"

"I'm _just _his house maid," She sighed.

"Well, anyway, they never stay around for long, so I expect you'll get bored soon, like the others."

"Why would they be bored? I don't understand…"

"Because Bolton is a millionaire and girls like to be treated well and from what I hear; he's not so giving in the treats department. Most of us guys who earn a fortune from our businesses let the ladies go unlimited with spending; shopping, holidays, you name it, we buy it. Not him…"

"Wow, that's _awful_," Gabi derided, rolling her eyes.

Jim smirked. "Isn't it?"

She looked at him flatly, stretching her neck to search for someone to save her.

"Looking for someone?" Jim asked.

"Hey, there you are," Troy's voice cut through their stilted conversation and Gabi sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god," she made no attempt to hide her pleasure at seeing him.

"Everything ok?" Troy checked warily, eyeing firstly Gabi and then Jim.

"I want to go home," Gabi stated, turning to thank Jim for his dance, and then looking to Troy. "Is it ok if I take the car?"

"Hey, I'm coming with you, wait for me…" he told her as she walked away from Jim and left him facing his colleague.

"She's not got the two month itch;" Jim joked to Troy.

Troy set his jaw. "Not yet."

"Still time…"

Troy looked under his lashes at the man. "Just remember I invited you to this party, Jim…"

"Aye, you did," the man raised his glass. "Thank you."

"Good night, Jim."

"Good luck with that'un," Jim slurred after him.

/

"Well, tonight was….interesting," Gabi surmised as the limo took them home.

"Did it suck for you?" Troy sympathised.

Gabi managed a faint smile. "Not completely."

"Wow, that's positive feedback for my dating repertoire."

"Is there much to it?" She wondered in return.

Troy shrugged. "Not really. Now I know why…"

"It wasn't so bad," she assured with amused eyes. "I got to dance."

"Did you have wine?" Troy wondered as Gabi led him up to the apartment, her weaving evidencing her consumption of alcohol.

He guessed she must have had some while he sorted out Jim because he didn't remember when she wasn't dancing before that.

"Only a little bit;" Her brown eyes danced and it was a sight that took his breath away.

"Am I going to have to carry you again?" He groaned.

"Nope," she dragged him inside, closed the door, and then determinedly planted her palms against his chest.

"Do you want something?" He whispered breathlessly, feeling a mix of desire and exhaustion roll into one.

She bit into her lower lip naughtily and nodded, reaching her hand up behind his neck as she went onto her toes and kissed him on the mouth.

"Mm," he pulled back as she ended her short kiss. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

She shrugged playfully with a smile. "Not really."

"Okay, kiss me again," he decided, wrapping her into his arms and kissing her more deeply, letting his tongue drive against hers, letting her body rub against his as they both dropped their inhibitions and finished what they had started earlier on the dance floor.

"Troy," Gabi breathed as he dropped his kiss to her neck; letting his soft lips lower kisses right down her chest to where her bustier mounded her breasts.

"You are _so _beautiful," he kissed those mounds, too, with such slow care that she began to quiver with need.

She met his darkened eyes, her shaky hands pushing off his jacket; then unbuttoning his waist coat as she became curious, demanding more. She wanted to feel that hard press of muscle against her fingertips. She wanted to run them down his defined belly and lower, to where he swelled and hardened in his need for her.

"We don't have to do this," he caught her wrists and she nodded, unbuttoning his shirt anyway, splitting it open to touch his chest; his tanned, manly chest taking her breath away and kicking up her heart beat.

She pushed his shirt down his arms as he stood and patiently let her hands roam his torso, every touch of hers driving his trousers tighter as he hardened for her.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered, brushing her upper arms with his thumbs, letting his fingers tangle into her hair, drawing it down from its hold where he could lose his hands in the curls.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself close; her eyes so near his she went cross-eyed to meet his gaze.

"You are a very sexy man, Troy Bolton." She announced.

He smiled and held her tight against him. "I could same the same about you, Gabriella Montez," he copied her use of his full name.

She let her hands run over his shoulders and back down his chest; a place she was enjoying exploring.

Troy stepped back with a stagger and shook his head dazedly. "Wow, sorry…" he frowned, then stepped closer again.

"Are you still ill?" She pursed her lips in wonder.

"No," he lied, forcing a smile. "I just lost my footing for a moment…"

Gabi leaned up to kiss him again, feeling the lack of conviction in his kiss back. He wavered and swayed as she pulled away.

"You're tired," she observed, taking a breath in at their passion being tamed and trying to slow her heart rate and fight off the sweet ache of need she felt.

"I wish to god I wasn't, but right now I'm feeling pretty whacked." He admitted.

She smiled softly and stroked her fingers down his cheek. "It's okay. You should have just told me…"

"I didn't want to ruin tonight," he mused, figuring he already had.

"My room or yours?" She lifted a brow.

He smiled secretly and took her hand to lead her through to his room where he unzipped her dress and helped her into one of his t-shirts.

"Mine," he told her unnecessarily, his voice soft and sexy.

She smiled in slow agreement to his unspoken claim to her as they settled into bed together, snuggling close.


	10. Visa

**Thank you for review averyone, sorry for the lack of author's notes, not sure if you're bothered or not lol. Just been very tired lately and resting lots. I also realised I have two characters names Ryan in this story- Ryan Grinchley the journalist and Ryan Evans, Troy's friend. Just a warning as they both feature in upcoming chapters though I think it's clear who is who ;)**

Completely Alluring – I quote** "**Loved this chapter, well except for that rude whore who was at the ball.. Forgot her name…" – seriously, lmfao.

Mcs2533- don't we just?

Minixoxmya- thank you :)

Itsi- :D

Kaybaby- she's 26 :)

**CHAPTER 10**

_Troy Bolton celebrated his record-breaking year last night by throwing an all-expenses paid party for his 1000 strong staff. The rumours about his love-life only continue to get stronger as he escorted his Arabian import; Gabriella Montez to the limo at the end of the night._

_Bolton has been living with Montez since he brought her home at the end of his sabbatical and so far both of them have refused to answer questions about the basis of their relationship, leaving everyone guessing; but after last night, everyone seemed convinced the pair __**are**__ couple, but are hiding it for reasons unknown._

_Either way, whatever happens between Troy and his Arabian princess, Forbes will be featuring America's richest man on their front cover next week. It seems Bolton is the flavour of the moment and his selling power is not about to stop…_

Gabi laid down the Sunday Times and bit into her toast, her frown lines deepening at the thought of Troy coming under pressure just for her presence alone.

"Hey, there you are," He came into the kitchen to find her curled up in a wooden chair and he sank his hand into her hair, kissing the top of her head before he got a glass of water and set the coffee maker.

"They wrote about us again."

He looked over, surprised. He'd almost forgotten about the press after the night he'd shared with Gabi.

"Awesome," he joked, coming over to scan the article that had her frowning.

"They make it out like I shouldn't be here…"

"Well, ignore them," Troy said, throwing the paper over his shoulder and leaning down to kiss her mouth. "I want you here."

Gabi swallowed, looking up furtively. "Do you think I can get a visa?"

"You already have one," Troy assured easily, heading over to make his coffee.

"I do?"

"Yeah, I applied when we got back."

"And it came through already?" she queried.

"Yeah, all clear." He nodded.

"What if I didn't work for you?" She wondered.

Troy sat with his mug of coffee and pursed his lips. "Do you want to leave already?"

"Someone told me you paid for me to stay here…that my visa isn't real…"

"Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?"

Troy sighed, pushing his coffee away. "Look, I have influence, okay? I'm not going to pretend…"

Gabi closed her eyes and winced at his admission. "This isn't what I wanted…"

"Then what do you want, Brie? Because I will make it happen, whatever you want…" he promised.

"I want to be here on my own terms; not have my freedom bought. It's no worse than buying me for slavery."

"Gabi, I secured your freedom. What is so wrong with that?"

"You could have told me!"

"And have this? Have you sitting there wondering how you can repay yet another 'debt'? A debt that means nothing to me. A debt that doesn't even exist in my mind…"

"I _shouldn't _be here, Troy. Millions of people apply for a visa every day and mine was bought. How do you think that makes me feel?" She stood up, flung her arms out and let the tears wash down her cheeks.

He heaved a heavy breath in and looked to the table. "Like you're owned."

"I just can't live with that on my conscience…" she headed for the doorway, but not before he spoke.

"Gabi, just know something before you go…" he called, pausing her. "Those people, the ones I 'bought' your freedom from…you should know they owe me, too. Only I decided to cash in that debt because believe me, they _don't _play by the rules and it's about time they gave something back to me. So don't go thinking I did this with some twisted logic in my mind. They came to me. I just didn't say no."

She swallowed and kept walking; right into her room.

/

"Oh my god, what happened?"

Sharpay opened her door to a tearful Gabriella.

"I left, I walked out," the small girl hitched on heavy sobs and Sharpay immediately welcomed her in; hugging her to comfort her.

"Why, what happened?" The blonde wondered.

"We had a fight."

Sharpay raised her brows and o'd her lips but luckily the petite Arabian couldn't see her.

"What about?"

Gabi winced and took a few breaths to try and think of an acceptable lie.

"He didn't like my cleaning," she blurted, cringing at her own words.

"What?" Sharpay pulled back and looked into her face. "Why on earth not?"

"He said…" Gabi gasped. "He said he liked it messy; that he was a single guy and I made it too nice. He said I made it too girly."

"Isn't that why he hired you?" Sharpay puzzled, sensing there was more to this than Gabi was letting on.

Gabi looked up with big brown eyes and wondered how wise it was to blame the entire fight on Troy when he hadn't really done anything. Other than illegally arrange for her to stay in the country…

"I said some things too…" She admitted shamefully.

"So you should," Sharpay frowned then moved for her phone, to call Troy.

"No! Don't call him," Gabi begged.

"Too late," Sharpay's brow rose as she dialled and tapped her foot at the same time.

"I just want some space…" Gabi murmured to herself.

"Troy? This is Shar, your best friend from High School. Get your ass over here when you get this." She hung up. "Voicemail." She told Gabi.

Gabi nodded, grateful for that much as Sharpay brought her into her home and settled her on the sofa.

"Do you want a drink? Tea, coffee?"

Gabi shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll sort itself out," Sharpay assured, rubbing her back consolingly.

"What if it doesn't?" Gabi's brown eyes were so large and empty and Sharpay struggled for words of comfort. When he wanted to be, Troy could be really stubborn.

"It will. I'll kick his ass and make sure of it," she said before heading out to get a blanket and a glass of water for her guest.

"Thank you, Shar. I didn't know where else to go."

"You're welcome, hun. Just relax there and keep warm; you look kinda pale…"

Gabi shivered. "Yeah it is kind of cold isn't it?" She wrapped the blanket around her as Sharpay rose to put the heating up.

"I'll make you a tea to warm you up."

/

"Is she here?"

The strain showed on Troy's face and Sharpay almost cracked at the desolate look in his blue eyes; but she lifted her chin and held her resolve.

"I cannot _believe _you said that to her!" Sharpay whispered angrily.

"Said what?" Troy frowned; sweat beading on his skin at the thought that Gabi had exposed him to his friend.

"You mean you don't remember?" The blonde accused incredulously.

"A lot has happened…" he mused.

"She was in floods of tears when she got here, you should be _ashamed _of yourself!"

"Shar, what did I do?"

"Don't pretend with me, Troy Alexander Bolton. She told me _everything_."

Troy sighed and wiped a hand over his face. "Well I wish someone would tell me so I could fix this…"

"You told her she couldn't clean! And that she was in your way! Like you're some fancy free bachelor who wants to live in a pig sty, well then why bring her back, huh? Why put her through all that just to send her away?"

Troy let out a shocked breath. "That's what she said?"

"Oh for god's sake stop being a total guy and get in here…" Shar grasped his forearm and dragged him inside.

"Is she okay? Does she hate me?" He wondered as Shar marched him through to the kitchen, right by Gabi who was laid on the sofa, seemingly sleeping.

"You broke her heart, Troy, don't you see? You're _not _a bachelor anymore. You have Gabi. And by criticising her skills; you broke her heart."

"We're not together, Shar…" He frowned.

"Bullshit!" Shar jabbed her finger into his chest, taking him by surprise. "You should be!"

"Just let me go talk to her," he twisted toward the living room.

"Not until I've kicked your ass properly," Shar smarted.

"Shar, I get it, okay?" Troy looked into her eyes. "Do you really think I want to stand here and tell you how I feel about my house-maid?"

"No, but you better or I'm not letting your ass anywhere near her…"

Troy sighed out. "Look what makes you think she feels anything for me, anyway? When she walked out, she looked like she wasn't coming back."

Sharpay pressed one side of her mouth in and squinted her eyes. "If you can't see that that girl is totally in love with you; then you're stupider than I thought…"

He licked his lips and blinked his eyes down. "She's not _in love _with me. She's never been in love and it's too soon anyway."

"Bullshit," she said again, this time more softly, grasping his arms to force him to look at her. "You both are, you just don't know it yet."

"Shar?" Gabi's weak voice came from the living room and Troy went to answer her call.

"Stay here," Sharpay told him firmly, attending Gabi's call herself.

"What's up, sweetie?" Sharpay asked her.

"I heard voices…" The dark haired girl frowned confusedly and Sharpay noticed the sheen of sweat on her skin.

"You look ill, honey, do you feel ok?"

"Achy," Gabi sighed, then flopped back down.

"Look, Troy is here, okay? That's who you heard talking." Shar mentioned softly as she tested Gabi's forehead.

"He's here?" The girl tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Just relax, okay. I'm not letting him see you until you're ready."

"I feel weird…" Gabi closed her eyes and sighed again.

"I think you have the 'flu." Shar diagnosed.

"Troy had the flu…" she murmured and Shar had to smile.

"I see. I'll get you more blankets, just rest, Gabi."

"Well, is she okay?" Troy practically shot off his leaning post against the counter as Shar reappeared.

"She has your flu." Shar stated. "_Now _tell me you two are not involved….."

/

Troy watched Gabi from across the room. It was as close as Shar would let him get and it annoyed the hell out of him but he had to play by her rules.

She didn't know why he and Gabi were _really _fighting and he owed it to them both to keep his distance.

But she looked so beautiful laid there sleeping, free of make up, her curls all tugged up into a bun while her soft lips parted to breathe.

He wanted to kiss those lips again and he had a lot of work to do if he was going to make that happen but right now he just wanted to hold her. And soothe her pain; like she had his just days ago.

"Just let me sit next to her and put her feet in my lap;" Troy begged his friend as she sat and filed her nails.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you, Troy."

"You've known me since High School," he argued.

"I _thought _I knew you. The Troy I know would never hurt anyone deliberately…"

"I never meant to hurt her, that's the thing…"

"Well. You did." She stated.

"So let me make it right and take care of her."

"Not until she says its ok."

"How come you're on Gabi's side anyway?" He grumbled.

"Because."

"Because? That's an answer?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't I?"

"It's girl stuff." Shar lifted her blue eyes to his.

"So fifteen years of friendship means nothing between us?"

"Don't even try and compare," she squinted. "You play football and boss me around all day. Gabi is my girl."

"Your girl?" He repeated annoyingly.

"God, Troy," She exasperated, standing. "We just hit it off, from the word go. And I know how vulnerable she is. I see it."

"So do I."

"Then don't hurt her," she begged.

"I didn't mean to, how many times do I have to say it?"

"I can hear you, you know," Gabi's sleep muffled voice piped up.

"Gabi," Shar quickly went over and stroked her arm.

"Can you not talk about me please?"

"I'm sorry, I was just kicking Troy's ass like I promised…"

"Troy?" Gabi called, rolling onto her back and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm here." He affirmed.

"You stayed?"

He had a million answers but he couldn't speak one of them.

"Do you need anything?" Sharpay checked.

Gabi blinked a few times to bring the blonde into focus.

"I think I'm ok."

"Good. Now do you want me to kick Troy's ass outta here? Because I will…"

"No it's ok. He can stay."

"Mm…okay. I'll go put some soup on…" Shar squinted at Troy before she left the room and he pursed his lips in chagrin.

"You told her I insulted your cleaning?" He mused now Shar was out of the room.

"It's the best I could think of…"

He sighed and swallowed as pain flickered across his face. "I'm sorry. For what I did. I really am…"

"Can we talk about this later?" Gabi begged, struggling to sit up, but managing and she sighed, too.

"Yes…yes of course…whatever you want…"

"Can I come home?" She looked up with those brown eyes that undid him and he couldn't have said no to her if he wanted to.

"Of course you can," his voice was soft and deep and the timbre of it reminded her of every feeling he awakened inside.

"Really, that'd be ok?" She checked.

"It's more than okay," he assured.

/

"_God, can you hear me? Show me a sign; show me the way now because I can't see it. Should I go back?"_

"Ehem," a throat clearing beside Gabi brought her head up; a frown on her face.

"Hi," Ryan Grinchley greeted her bashfully.

"Hi," she replied, not blinking.

"I haven't seen you out and about for a few days…" he led.

"I've been ill," Gabi swallowed, wondering how much of her prayer he had heard.

He nodded. "Are you better now?"

"Pretty much."

"I…uh…didn't realise you came here, too."

"It's quiet," she said simply, not wanting to give anything away.

"So, how about we go for that coffee?" He suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she offered honestly. "But thank you for asking."

"I won't spill you know," he winked and gave a dimpled smile. "I just want to go for coffee…"

"I'm sorry, I can't." She excused, standing up to leave but she had to wait for him to move because he was blocking her into the pew.

"Excuse me, please," she said when he didn't move or speak.

"Look, just think about it," he murmured persuasively, leaning toward her.

"I said no," Gabi affirmed. "Please let me pass."

He didn't move for a minute and she felt her heart beat quicken and the tell-tale sheen of sweat coat her upper lip as the fear set in. He wasn't going to move, what should she do? Call for help? She flicked her eyes one way, then the other, looking for another escape.

"Are you sure you want to give up the opportunity to earn a lot of money?" Ryan murmured, his presence alone filling her with the old feeling of dread she was used to.

"You either move or I scream," she offered, her voice equally low and her eyes hard with strength.

Ryan blinked, then nodded and conceded to let her by.

"You're making a mistake…" he called as she made her way out of the empty church.

Gabi turned and looked at him for a moment and then walked out of the church.


	11. Time

**CHAPTER 11**

"Hey, what you lookin' for, sugar?" A curvy black lady asked Gabi as she flipped through a rail of flimsy underwear with blank concentration.

"I wish I knew…"

"What does he like?" She asked in honey tones and Gabi pursed her lips.

"How do I tell?"

"Well, does he go crazy for sweet and innocent or do you want something stronger?"

"I should know this, right?" Gabi panicked.

"Okay, let's forget about him. What do _you_ like?" The lady asked instead with a smile.

Gabi widened her eyes in panic as she realised she had never even thought about it. She didn't know what Troy liked; because he didn't make a big deal of what she wore. And she didn't know what she liked because she had never had the chance to choose before.

"Just relax, beautiful," the woman assured. "I'll show you what we got…"

/

"Hey, there you are…"

Troy looked up from his intent chopping to greet Gabi who was hovering in the kitchen doorway.

"I went for a sleep after church," she offered softly, flicking her eyes down his body, noting his tight white vest and long surf shorts. The vest showed off the thick bunch of muscle in his arms and she saw the play of muscles under the fabric on his back as he twisted to say hello; his charming smile ever-present.

"Do you like Shepherd's Pie?" He asked with raised brows and for one moment, she felt everything melt away and they went back to being house-mates. They went back to being normal.

"Do you need any help?" She offered.

"Ah...yeah, sure…you can stir the beef while I chop?" He suggested.

Gabi stood beside him and brushed his arm as they both worked.

"So how was church?" Troy asked.

"Ryan Grinchley was there," she shared.

Troy frowned. "He was?"

"He asked me out for coffee again."

"He's persistent."

"He tried to offer me money..."

Troy smiled a little at this. "Did he now..?"

"I said no, though."

"Did he give you grief?" Troy wondered of her telling him.

"No…but he was persistent like you say…"

"Gabi, did he do anything to you?"

"No," she assured quickly, darting her eyes up to his. "I said no and then I left."

"I'm sorry that you're having him following you just to get a story." He sighed.

Gabi winced at how she had caused the loss of his easy smile with her account.

"They're not going to get one from me so you don't have to worry," she smiled to lighten the mood.

"I guess I've been there, done that and got the t-shirt," he derided.

"What happened?" Gabi took the meat off the heat and turned to him with her full attention.

"Uh…well…I got taken for a fool basically," he grinned painfully as he turned to her, too. "I met a girl, we dated and then she sold the whole thing to the paper. How I was in bed, what kind of kisser I was, the whole lot. And then I found out that Ryan had been behind the whole thing and planted her just to get the dirt on me…"

"I'm sorry," she offered, then her mouth twitched as she tried to hide a smile. "What did she say about you?"

Troy couldn't help but smile back at her attempt to humour him. "Ah, I'd rather not repeat it…"

She bit into her lower lip and then tiptoed to kiss his mouth. "I know what I'd say…"

He blinked lazily. "And that is…?"

Her face was close to his, her breath dampening his lips as she flicked her eyes between his. "That you're an amazing kisser…."

He grinned slowly, surprised at her compliment. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Gabi smiled and tilted her head to kiss him again, giving into the feelings that had been buried for so long that she almost wondered what it would feel like to let them out again; and now that she was kissing him she remembered exactly how it felt to have the press of his firm body to hers and the strong band of his arms around her. She lost herself to it; gave herself up to it and only realised how deep she was when Troy ran his hands down over her backside and caused her to whimper out loud.

She broke off, blushing hard at her reaction. "I…"

Troy blinked to bring himself back to reality. He tucked her hair behind her ear and gave a lop-sided smile. "Shh…"

She smiled back, relaxing against his body where he still held her tight. She felt his hardness and bit her lip as she ached to ask him questions.

"What's on your mind?" He guessed easily, still cupping her behind as they paused and just enjoyed each other.

"I just…" she hesitated.

"Tell me," he encouraged softly.

"Do you get hard every time we kiss?" She wondered.

He smirked. "Sorry about that."

"No, don't be sorry…I just…I just wondered."

He blushed a little as he smiled sheepishly. "With you, I seem to…"

"But not always?"

"Not always," he assured.

"Do you…" she took a deep breath in. "Do you want to have sex?"

"Now?" he let out a short laugh. "Ah…"

"I mean when you have a hard-on. Every time, does it mean you want sex?"

"Is that what you're used to?" He wondered back, cupping her face to brush his thumbs over her cheeks. "I'm not like that."

"How do you control it?" She peeked at him, still curious.

"Because you're in my arms and you're telling me what you want…" he flexed his brows, wrapping his arms back around her.

She blinked to show her confusion.

""Brie…what is this about?"

She pressed her lips together and considered her words. "With you, it feels different. I don't know why…I don't know why I stop…"

"It's going to take time, Brie. I know that…"

"But I want to, I feel that…"

"So do I. But you're still healing from some pretty horrible scars so why rush it?"

She ran her hands up his chest and linked them at his neck. "Because I like doing this."

"So do I," he sipped a kiss from her mouth. "And we can do _this _as much as you like with no pressure for anything else…"

She nodded, having nothing else to say.

"Let's get dinner finished," he suggested pulling away to do just that.

/

She was wearing a black silk camisole and matching shorts; both decorated with lace that softened the edges of the silk. As she pushed open his door and crept into his doorway, he squinted in the dark to see more.

"Troy?" She whispered.

"What's wrong, Brie?" His voice was low and sleep-husked.

"Are you awake?" She wondered, knowing full well he was so he smiled bemusedly at her question.

"Yes…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"You need to turn on your light…"

He blinked twice and then propped up to reach over and flick on his bedside lamp.

"Okay, I'm up," he dragged his body into a sitting position in bed and wiped his hand over his face, letting his eyes roll down her form; her very tempting form he mused as he felt the stirring of attraction in his belly.

She licked her lips. "Do you like what I'm wearing?"

Troy twisted his lips at her question, not sure if he should laugh or get up and crush her into his arms and show her exactly how much he did like her little silk combo.

"Ah, yeah, you look amazing…"

"Do you prefer black?" She wondered and this time he had to blow out an amused laugh.

"Brie, what's going on?" He flipped down his duvet to get out of bed.

"No, don't move, I have something else to show you…" She quickly vanished and he sat, in limbo until she reappeared, this time in a cream basque that had strawberries printed down the midriff and gauzy panels; teamed with cream French knickers.

"Ah, Brie…" He swallowed, feeling the familiar rise of his manhood at her ever-revealing outfits.

"Do you like this better? Or not as much?"

"Do you know what I think?" He asked huskily, rising from the bed even though his boxer shorts revealed his very physical reaction quite blatantly to her.

She watched him approach her with anticipation mixed with fear. "Wh-What?" she stammered as he came up close and smiled into her face.

"I think you look amazing, whatever you wear…" He offered honestly, aching to touch her but controlling himself not to even though his ever-present arousal throbbed between them.

"I just wanted to know…what you like…" She lifted her vulnerable eyes to his.

He cupped her face and kissed her mouth. "You." He assured softly.

"But every guy has a fantasy…sexy or sweet…" she argued vainly.

Troy grinned in agreement. "Yeah, I guess we do…"

"And what's yours?" She wondered.

He bit into his bottom lip to give him time to answer; to give him time to think. If he answered this question he knew she would go out of her way to be sexy or sweet as she had put it and he didn't want her to be anything but herself.

"What do you like best?" He turned the question on her.

"I like both," she lied.

"The truth, Brie…" he demanded gently, stooping to look into her face.

She sighed, conceding she wasn't going to get him to answer first. "I like this one," she offered honestly. "It makes me feel innocent again."

"Then that's the one I prefer," he kissed her forehead.

"Honestly?" She checked and he nodded, nuzzling her nose to kiss her again, only she dipped her head back a little. "Troy?"

"Hmm?" He kissed her jaw instead as she tried to distract him but he only succeeded in distracting her and she let out an excited pant as his lips dropped to her neck.

"I…uh…I…" She frowned, reaching her arms up to wrap around his shoulders as he buried his face in her neck and flicked his tongue there.

"What is it, Brie?" He wondered with a lazy grin as he brushed his thumbs over her collarbone delicately to make her shiver, replacing his touch with his lips.

"I can't remember," she admitted, finally giving into him as she raised her knee and hooked it over his hip.

He wrapped his arms around her to bring her close and finally captured her budded lips with his, sinking into the sweet taste of her mouth, drinking her in.

"God, Brie…" he panted as their mouths broke free only to explore further, elsewhere, keen to taste and experiment wherever they could.

His thumbs ran up her body; up the panels than ran below each of her breasts and he pressed them against her hard peaks where she felt a flash of something dark slice through her; slickening her deep inside. It reminded her of a time when a man had taken her body like this, but not for her pleasure, only for his and she had never felt this utter raw need to be with someone before.

Troy's mouth grazed her breasts that mounded above her basque and she arched and cried out in ecstasy at his touch; but she also felt the coldness creep in right after and she began to shake with fear.

"Brie?" He whispered, feeling her resistance and wondering why. "Oh, God, Brie…"

He liked that he called her Brie and no-one else did. He liked that when his hands ran over her skin that she reacted this way but he hated that there was a part of her that had been hurt so badly.

"Shh, it's okay," He cradled her sobbing form and forgot all about making out as they stood semi-dressed in the room.

"I want to…I want you to make love to me, Troy…" She begged with teary eyes.

"Brie, it's not about _me _making love to you," he argued so softly. "It's about _us _making love _together_," he murmured, kissing her temple.

"I'm so afraid and I shouldn't be…"

"I'm afraid, too," he shared.

"You are?"

He smiled sheepishly, rolling his eyes. "Sure, I get nervous, too."

"How are we ever going to get past this?" She sighed, sinking into his body, wrapping her arms around his waist where he immediately cuddled her back.

"Time," he kissed her hair. "Just give it time."

/

"Boss,"

Steve came into his office with his usual disregard for knocking and found Troy in some kind of trance.

"Boss?"

Troy snapped out of his reverie and smiled at his PA, but it came out as a wince. He'd woken this morning with Gabi in his arms and he found it was the single most difficult thing he'd had to do leaving her to come to work.

"Mm?"

"Everything okay…?" Steve checked curiously.

"Fine, why wouldn't it be?"

"You don't know?" Steve lifted his brows and let out a whistle.

"Know what?" Troy frowned impatiently.

Steve licked his lips and pressed them together. "The front page of The Daily Gossip features you and Gabriella."

Troy looked up, starkly. "Do you have a copy?"

Steve retrieved the newspaper from his desk and plopped it down on Troy's desk while comforting himself in a seat opposite him.

_Arabian Princess is real life SEX SLAVE!_

_Troy Bolton, of Bolton Enterprise, will be the front page of Forbes Magasine this coming Thursday but his reputation went down in flames last night as it was revealed his 'hired help' is in fact a sex slave from Arabia._

_Bolton tried to hide the girl's dirty past by passing her off as a house maid; but The Daily Gossip has firm evidence from her previous employer that she was a nymph in bed and __**loved **__giving oral sex._

_Bolton was not available for comment but we tracked down his maid to the Evangelist Church where she tries to repent her sins- only we know the truth!_

"Where did they get those pictures?" His hurt blue eyes looked up to Steve as the images of Gabi in her genie outfit goaded at him.

"From the same guy that sold her out?" Steve suggested. "There's press outside already…"

"Gabriella," he frowned, instantly picking up the telephone to call her and finding no answer at home. "Damn!"

"What is it?"

"She probably went out early; she's not answering…"

"Look, don't worry, I'll get Shar out looking for her and you go too; I'll cancel all your appointments and hold the fort here," Steve promised.

"No, you should go," Troy suggested. "If I go out there, it's gonna cause world war three. Just take Shar and search everywhere…"

"Ok, I'm on it," Steve promised and Troy sighed and wiped his hand over his mouth in worry. "Hey, boss?"

Troy looked up.

"It's gonna be okay, you know. This will die down."

"I don't know how she's going to take this, Steve," he revealed his real concern.

"We'll help her though it, just stay here and don't take any calls…"

/

"Ryan, it's Troy," Troy introduced himself to his life-long friend he and Gabi had visited those few weeks ago.

"Oh, hey buddy. How you doing?"

"Not good. Listen, can we talk?"

"Sure, I'll close up shop and be right over." He assured, then when Troy remained quiet. "It'll be okay, buddy." He added.

/

"I just can't work out how this happened…" Troy sighed.

"Is it true then? Did she used to be a…" Ryan grimaced. "Well you know…"

"It's called slavery for a reason; she didn't have a choice in it. She was bought and sold like cattle at the market and she had to do whatever her owner wanted her to," Troy explained to his friend. "But I had to get her out of there; I had to give her a better life…"

"You did the right thing," Ryan consoled, rubbing his shoulder as Troy sat on the sofa in his office and Ryan handed him coffee.

"But I never thought anyone would find out…I know there were questions, everyone had questions. And it was easier to say she was my maid; I mean, she was…."

"Before you fell for her?" Ryan lifted her brow.

Troy blinked. "I didn't-" He paused. "Never mind. The point is, she's on the edge as it is. She has a lot to overcome. This could put us right back to square one…"

"You have to protect her," Ryan instructed.

"How? How can I?"

"Just be there for her," his friend assured.

"I already am and I don't know if that's enough anymore."

"What are you suggesting?" Ryan wondered.

Troy licked his lips. "Maybe I should find her family…maybe I should take her home…"

"Troy…" Ryan frowned.

"I mean it, Ryan. I thought bringing her here was the best thing for her but I don't think it is anymore. I think she's better off at home with the people she loves…"

"And you?" Ryan wondered.

Troy shrugged. "I'll survive."

Ryan shook his head and put his hands on his shoulders as he crouched before him. "You have never been like this about a woman before; I don't believe that you can just let her go without a fight."

"Maybe I don't want to fight." Troy suggested.

"Are you doing this because you're afraid?" Ryan observed.

"No! I'm doing this because I think it's best for Gabi."

Ryan shook his head again. "You're doing this because you're afraid."

"Why would I be afraid?"

"Because you love her." Ryan repeated.

"I told you, I don't…love…her." He had trouble saying the word and Ryan tilted his head, standing again and putting his hands on his hips.

"Right."

Troy frowned agitatedly and growled. "Who asked you anyway?"

"You did," his friend reminded him.

"Well I changed my mind, get out of here…"

"Oh no, you don't get rid of me that easily," Ryan chuckled.

"You're not helping…"

"Fine," Ryan threw his hands up. "Find her parents, send her home and forget I ever spoke."

"Thank you," Troy conceded with a flat stare.

"But we all know you love her really and so I am telling you, as your friend, that you are making the biggest mistake of your life…" he announced, "…_and you know it,_" he whispered at the end before walking out of Troy's office.


	12. Found

**Thank you for the reviews everyone :) I love reading your responses, always makes me smile. You're gonna hate me for the next 2 chapters :D**

**Bluebell, glad it could cheer up your cold! If you ever want to beta read for me let me know lol.**

**CHAPTER 12**

"We found her,"

Sharpay's voice was like a god-send as Troy fidgeted and paced in his work office; waiting for the press to disband before he tried to leave.

"Is she ok?"

"You can speak to her if you want?" Shar suggested.

"I'm coming home. Just stay with her until I get there." Troy commanded.

"Yes, boss," Shar teased.

"Sorry, Shar. Thanks for everything you have done for me and for Gabi," he conceded.

"You're welcome. Get your butt home already," she added affectionately.

Troy didn't go straight home, he drove for a while. He drove until he couldn't feel the evident pound of concern in his heart or the familiar ache of want in his belly. He drove until the world made sense and every thought in his head was in order.

He didn't realise it had gotten so late. He didn't know that Shar had left a long time ago and that Gabi had fallen asleep on the sofa, waiting his return.

And when he came in to find her there, every mile he had driven to try and erase her from his mind was forgotten because all he wanted to do was curl her up into his arms and never let go. And that _did _frighten him. Because they were just…together before. They were just…kissing. He'd never let himself think beyond that; he'd never imagined that falling for her would happen so fast. Sure he'd _known _deep down that this woman was the only one he could ever be his real self with; but he never imagined it would hurt to let her go. He'd never imagined a life without her.

"Brie," he stroked her hair back from her face as he crouched before her.

"Troy?" She roused and blinked at him, then smiled. "You're back."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be late…"

She blinked and her brown eyes turned sad. "They know about me, Troy. They know what I am…"

He pressed his lips together and silently shrugged off his jacket, climbing onto the sofa with her and cuddling her smaller body. "It's gonna be okay, Brie. I promise you."

She snuggled into him and he held her like that until the telephone rang; forcing him to break their embrace to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello, Troy. It's Ryan here, remember me?" Ryan Grinchley asked.

"Don't call this number again," Troy said firmly, and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Gabi asked, getting up too.

"You know when you asked me what I prefer?" Troy asked back, flicking his tired eyes over her sleep-relaxed body; dressed in his comic pyjama bottoms and one of her little white vests that outlined her perfectly small breasts.

"Yeah…" she frowned, surprised by his change of subject.

He came over and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I like you like this," he affirmed. "Dressed in my clothes."

She smiled patiently. "Do you really mean that?"

He nodded, brushing his thumbs under her breasts. "And this vest is the best thing you ever wore…"

"Troy…" She blushed shyly.

"I mean it," he husked.

Gabi looked down. "My breasts are too small and I have nothing to push them up…"

He lifted her chin and kissed her mouth. "Your breasts are perfect."

"Don't say that," she argued.

He very gently ran his thumb up over her nipple and then bent his head, suckling through the material of her top to show her just how perfect she was.

"Troy," she half sighed, half exclaimed as she felt the trickle of desire between her thighs at his ministrations.

He looked up at her and grinned, peeling up her top with slow care as his eyes kept hers in a steady gaze until he had uncovered her and then he flicked his tongue against her puckered bud; repeating his previous actions without the cotton of her vest in the way.

She groaned and clutched his head close; governed only by the sensation his mouth created deep inside her with his kiss intimately right there, on her breast.

She panted his name, writhed for more and cried out when he gave it.

"Come with me," he whispered, leading her to his room, kissing her until they both sank onto his bed where he crawled up her body and smiled into her face.

"What are you smiling at?" She wondered on a whisper.

"I want to show you something," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "I can already feel your hard-on, Troy."

"No, not that," he assured, kissing down her chest and lower, right down the line in the centre of her belly toward her pyjama bottoms.

"Troy?" She called, resting her hands on his shoulders which were now free of his work shirt; muscled and strong under his vest and he'd rid his trousers too, leaving him in his boxers.

She wanted to touch more of him; she wanted to kiss him all over, but he was drawing down her pyjama bottoms with another intention.

"Shh, Brie," he whispered against her skin as she called him again and then she whimpered as his lips touched the inner side of her thigh, driving her hips off the bed.

"Wh-Oh, wow," she sighed as he gently placed those soft kisses up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, his demonstrative hands running up the back of her thighs simultaneously and his thumbs brushed her backside.

"Just relax," he ordered equally softly as she clawed for him and tried in vain to be in control; to be the one who pleasured instead of this insane attack on her senses that she couldn't quite get to grips with.

"I…" She began to speak, but gave up as his tongue flicked out to taste her skin, first at the very top of her thigh and then driving into her belly button, surprising her.

She sank her fingers into his hair and let him reign; she couldn't do anything else she mused as his thumbs pressed over her panties and promised a deeper exploration.

"Go slow," she begged as he came ever closer to her core. She throbbed inside, she pounded for him; but one touch there and she feared this whole magical experience could be over. She'd not had anyone touch her there since…since before and she didn't know how she would feel, yet. She didn't know how-

_Oh god_, she arched her head back and almost sobbed at the intense pleasure his tongue brought as he flicked inside her, deep and hot against her throbbing pulse. _More,_ she begged silently, unable to speak words as her throat clogged up with emotion and her body gave itself up to touch, her mind elsewhere and none of the bad feelings she had expected were being allowed through. She was in bliss, utter bliss and she had never expected it to feel like this; she had never imagined a day when she could let herself go like this.

"Troy," she begged on a throaty whisper, real tears cascading her face from the utter joy she felt with him.

"Brie," he kissed up her throat, over her mouth, wiping her tears away before he dipped low again.

He finished her completely, running the tip of his tongue over her bud again and again; ecstatic rain trickling over her skin as the ripples of her orgasm firstly controlled her, and then faded with a satisfied smile on her lips.

She lay in utter awe at what had just happened until Troy crawled up her body and rested against her, kissing her mouth very tenderly.

"I love you, Troy," she told him, deliriously.

Troy blinked and kissed her mouth again, trying to find words. "You're amazing, Brie, you know that? You are so amazing…"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him hold her until he shifted and they both re-adjusted, falling asleep together wrapped in each other's arms.

/

"Ryan was right,"

Troy whispered to a sleeping Gabi as he brushed her curls back from her forehead and watched her rest.

"I am in love with you. And I should have said it last night, god, I should have said it back," he winced. "But I can't. Because then you'll never go. It's better this way, Brie. It's better you don't know and then you won't feel bad about leaving…"

He tried to reason with himself, feeling the tell-tale ache in his chest as he denied his feelings.

"You deserve better. You deserve much more than I can give you…"

"Troy?" Gabi murmured, waking.

"Hey, beautiful," he kissed her lips as tenderly as he had before they'd fallen asleep.

"Who were you talking to?" She wondered, her mind foggy with sleep.

He smiled. "Myself."

She split into a grin. "You must be crazy…"

He nodded his agreement. "I…I have something to tell you…" he broached.

Gabi ran her hands up to his shoulders and stretched to kiss him. "Can it wait?"

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her right back. "I guess it can," he smiled, persuaded.

/

"Any news?" Troy asked Steve as he came into work; a little ruffled and definitely late.

"Yeah, they found the source of the story, it was guy from Arabia who recognised Gabi in the paper on a trip he made here and he decided to cash in," Steve answered.

"I mean about the search," Troy amended. He'd asked his assistant to start the search for Gabi's family after Ryan had told him what _he_ thought about that particular idea.

"Oh. Well I asked Chad in Research to help out seeing as I'm not a detective or anything…"

"Chad?" Troy frowned. "Can we trust him?"

"I told him you'd have him killed if he told anyone…" Steve dead-panned.

Troy smirked. "Ha-ha."

"He hasn't dug anything up yet, but he will. He always gets his man," Steve assured.

"Good, the sooner we have contact the better…"

"Why, what's happened?" Steve asked worriedly.

Troy pursed his lips and debated telling him; but the man was close enough his best friend and he felt a strange need to share his concerns with him.

"She told me she loves me," Troy explained.

Steve looked at him for a long moment until Troy spoke again.

"What?"

"Well, didn't you say it back?" Steve accused.

"And make this more difficult than it already is?" Troy argued. "Besides, who said I love her anyway?"

Steve actually laughed at him and Troy snarled at his amusement.

"How is that funny?"

"Because you do!" Steve spluttered. "Did you forget we were all at the ball when you two forgot the world existed when you danced?"

"I don't deny I am attracted to her, but I can't love her, it will just ruin everything." Troy assured.

"You can't love her? Can you hear yourself?" Steve argued. "You need to wake up and smell the romance, boss."

"It's better we just find her family and send her home; there'll be no more press to worry about and she won't be homesick any more."

"Boss?" Steve folded his arms and stood.

Troy ignored him and went through to his desk, fighting all of the voices in his head telling him to forget all about finding Gabi's family and to just keep her here, to himself where he could ruin her every night the way he had last night; a strangely addictive thought.

"Boss?" Steve followed him in, undeterred.

"What is it, Steve?"

"Have you ever thought about the fact she might not _want _to go home?" he posed. "What are you going to do then?"

"Persuade her," he dismissed.

"What if that doesn't work?" Steve played maverick.

Troy turned and looked at him with icy blue eyes. "I don't know Steve, okay? I don't know…."

"You can find her family Troy, but you don't have to send her home. You can do both," his friend suggested gently, seeing his struggle.

Troy lifted his eyes. "I need to save myself. That's why I'm doing this."

Steve frowned. "Save yourself from what?"

Troy swallowed. "From being hurt. From the two-month itch. I have to send her away before I fall too deep…"

"Troy," Steve used his name for the first time and it brought Troy's head up sharply. "There's every chance you won't get hurt, why won't you give it a try?"

Troy sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Because I wouldn't survive if it didn't work out."


	13. Gone

Thankyou for reviews, as always, I appreciate your words!

I've been reading this Ice-hockey inspired story by HsmZanessaFansite called Love in the Game- if you enjoy ice hockey, you might like it! It's also making me want to write my own ice hockey story I've been wanting to for ages I have an idea but it just wasn't happening! We'll see how that goes…

Smartgirl- that's so cool my story is your late night treat after homework!

**CHAPTER 13**

"I made pasties!" Gabi called excitedly from the kitchen as Troy slung his outer layers down on the arm of the sofa and headed straight for the shower.

"I'm just showering up…" he told her, avoiding her for those few minutes so he could either pretend everything was ok or drop a bombshell on her; both options he didn't relish.

"Oh…okay," Gabi ran out of the kitchen to greet him but she only saw his tail end vanish into the bathroom.

She frowned at his sombre state and wondered what had instigated it. Were there more reports? More paparazzi on his back? Or perhaps something had happened at work, something bad?

When she had woken and they'd shared that short burst of foreplay; after their night before of foreplay, she'd spent the rest of the day buzzing with achy need even though she had been sated the night before from Troy's oral love making.

She still shivered and grinned at the memory of that; and their brief encounter this morning that allowed her to learn his body better with no pressure of sex looming. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would be ready to take that step and she even anticipated that night being tonight by wearing her coffee lace underwear from the shop; just one of the matching sets she had indulged in.

"You look happy," Troy's voice startled her from the doorway and she looked up to find him leaning on the doorjamb, hands in combat shorts pockets; his hair damp from his shower.

"Well, you made me happy," she accused, coming over with a spoonful of the filling she had created for her pasties, lifting it to his mouth for him to try it.

He took the mouthful and chewed thoughtfully. "That's pretty good…"

"Needs something?" She frowned.

"Maybe a little more salt…"

She rolled her eyes. "You are a salt-a-holic."

"Don't tell me, I already know- you don't use salt in Arabia, just spices…" He rolled his eyes affectionately.

"That's right," she nodded in agreement

"Gabi, look, there's something I have to tell you…" Troy broached as he watched her slide the pasties into the oven. She placed her mitts down and turned to him with a bright smile.

It was a smile he hadn't seen before; one that didn't read of her bad times before; just of the joy she felt now and it amazed him that she could be so content just cooking for him and cleaning his apartment.

"I know and I stopped you this morning," she conceded. "So, you have my full attention now…"

He looked into her face; her heart shaped face with feline eyes that had dark flicks for lashes and deep brown eyes that drowned him. He looked at her lips, her bowed, lush lips that he knew only too well were soft and accepting and kissed hungrily back.

He looked at the woman he knew he had come to love and marvelled at that; at how it had happened in just a short space of time but he had and he couldn't deny. Not to himself, but could he to her? He couldn't decide.

Indecision flickered across his face as Gabi waited patiently for him to speak

"What's so bad that you can't tell me?" She wondered.

"It's not bad," he said quickly to assure her. "I just…I just don't know how you'll feel about it when I tell you…" he admitted.

"Just tell me," her steel came running back and he appreciated her strength in that moment when he felt like he had none.

"I…I looked for your parents. And I think I found them," he began hesitantly. "I…wanted you to have a choice about whether to stay here or go home and if you choose to go home; I wanted you to be with people you love…"

"Troy, why would I go home?" She frowned; overwhelmed at the idea he might have found her family. She didn't want to face that news right now.

"Because of the press…because of that article. I figured you just might be better of out of here and somewhere safer, somewhere free of the paparazzi."

She paused, wondering if he wanted to get rid of her. Maybe her time was up. It wasn't like he could sell her like the others had when they'd fed of her. Maybe this was his way of telling her he no longer wanted her there.

"Did you find them?" She asked carefully.

"I've found a couple called George and Mary Montez. That's your parents names isn't it?" He checked and she nodded silently, her face pale and untelling. "They had a daughter who would be your age and they live in Gadria. Do you think it might be them?"

"That's a long way from home;" she frowned, knowing her birth place was a hundred miles away from the city Troy named.

"They put a search out for their daughter; they were told if she was in the slave market that she might not even be alive now, so they stopped looking."

Gabi looked at him, teary eyed. "They sold me when I was eighteen, they didn't look for me until eight years later?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know any more…"

Gabi let the tears cascade her cheeks and then she took a deep breath. "You want me to meet them," she stated.

"I think we should at least try; to see if it is them. You know, they looked for you so they must miss you…"

She sucked in her lower lip and met his gaze. "I'll do it."

"You will?" He felt a sharp stab of something shoot through his heart.

She nodded.

"Right, okay. I'll uh…set that up then…" he frowned confusedly.

"How soon do you think we can do it?" She wondered, the tears falling down her cheeks no longer from the emotions she felt for her parents; but the pain of her heart breaking.

She could see it now, he didn't want her here any more and it hurt her inside to think that she had told him how she felt only to have him very squarely show her in return, that he didn't feel the same.

"Ah, I'm not sure I'll find out…"

"Book me a flight out there. I'll make the arrangements to meet them myself," she busied herself with taking her apron off.

"Gabi, no…this isn't what you think…" he begged as she brushed by him.

"Isn't it Troy?" She turned. "You mean me telling you how I feel didn't completely freak you out and you're not really now trying to get rid of me? I think that's _exactly _what this is," she accused.

"You didn't freak me out…" He followed her as she stormed across the living room toward her bedroom.

"Didn't I? Because I can tell you that _I _was freaked out. And it's okay, Troy, I get it. You don't want me here ruining your reputation and crying all the time…I wouldn't want me here either…"

"Would you stop?" He begged softly, taking up chase again after her pause in the centre of the room.

"Why didn't you just say something?" She span at her door, her eyes broken like her heart.

"This isn't about us…it's about you being where you belong…"

She nodded with a clench of her teeth. "And that's not here."

"I never said that." He sighed.

"Well then, do I belong here, Troy? Do I belong here with you?" She challenged.

He looked at her forlornly. "I don't know."

She blinked, swallowing on her sore throat. "I'll be gone in the morning."

"Gabi," he caught her hand before she managed to grasp her door to close him out. "I don't want you to go."

"Too late, _master_," she used the word to goad him. "Good night."

Troy let her hand drop and felt the pain rise in his chest just as quickly as her door closed on him.

"_Fuck!_" He slammed his fist against the wall in annoyance, then winced and span, sliding to the floor.

He didn't care if he had to sleep there; he wasn't going to let her leave. He wished he'd never thought of the stupid idea to find her family now; because it wasn't until he actually thought he might lose her that he realised he didn't want to- that he _couldn't. _And now he had no way of making sure she stayed. Because not only had he hurt her; but he'd pushed her away too and he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to take everything back and start again.

Only this time the conversation would start with 'I love you.' And it would end with 'I love you'. And it would have 'I love you' in between for good measure.

Because he did. And he hated that he couldn't say it.

/

When Troy woke, he knew she was gone.

Despite having fallen asleep; as predicted, at the foot of her door, she had somehow managed to get past him without him noticing and he immediately felt the ache of loss in every part of him; but mostly in his chest where he felt like his heart had been ripped out.

"Gabriella," he sighed her name and flopped onto his back, knowing it was already too late. He had lost her and it was all his own fault.

/

"Good god, do you have the flu again?" Steve frowned at him as he made his way toward his desk.

"Nope," Troy pressed his lips together and carried on walking.

"Then what happened?" Steve got up to follow him in his usual manner.

"Nothing." Troy lied, busying himself with shuffling papers on is desk.

"How's Gabi today?" Steve tested and he saw Troy flinch.

"I don't know."

"You didn't see her before you left for work?" Steve prompted.

"She left."

Steve tilted his head and noted the flatness of his boss' voice.

"Tell me you didn't…." Steve panicked.

"Tell her to go?" Troy asked back, giving a grim smile. "I'm afraid I did."

"Oh, boss," Steve sighed and immediately felt a surge of sympathy.

"It's for the best." He repeated mechanically; convincing himself more than his PA.

"How can it be for the best when you both love each other?" Steve challenged.

"Look, do you need something?" Troy barked. "Or did you just come in here to remind me what a jack-ass I am?"

Steve tucked his head back and pursed his lips. "I just came to remind you what a jack-ass you are," he repeated softly before walking out and closing the door.

/

"What are we going to do?"

Steve, Sharpay and Ryan had all gathered in the break-out room on the fifth floor of the Bolton Enterprise building to form a plan. Sharpay headed up the conversation with her usual leadership.

"We have to get her back, simple as that," Steve shrugged.

Ryan shook his head. "That won't work if he won't admit he loves her."

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Steve frowned.

"It will take a few days. He already knows it," Shar conspired. "Once it hits him, he'll be back on a plane to Arabia in a minute…"

"We don't have that long," Steve worried. "From what he said, Gabi must have been pretty hurt."

"Have you seen her?" Ryan looked to Shar.

Shar pressed her lips in. "She came by to give me my dresses back."

"And?" Both men looked at her intently.

"What do you think I am? Useless? I convinced her to stay. But I don't know that I might get home and she's gone again…" She sighed.

"Okay, if she _has _gone, then we put a track on her movements, Chad can help with that," Steve suggested.

"If she hasn't then Shar it's down to you to make sure she stays, do whatever you can to convince her…"

Shar rolled her eyes. "Right, did you meet Gabi yet? Feisty, independent thing?"

"Just try," Ryan begged.

"And whose gonna sort Troy out?" Steve asked and he and Shar twisted their heads to look directly at Ryan who o'd his mouth, then frowned, then shut his mouth again as he realised he wasn't going to get out of it.

"What exactly do you want me to do with him?" Ryan asked rhetorically. "Have him beaten?"

"That's a good start, we'll go from there," Shar agreed.

/

"So, how's it going, my man?" Ryan strolled into Troy's office and perched on the edge of his desk.

"What is it with people not knocking?" Troy asked back, his face as grim as he clearly felt.

"Well, this is a hijack," Ryan explained.

"A hijack?" Troy frowned. "Don't you do with that with cars?"

"Cars, stubborn people," Ryan shrugged. "Not much difference."

"Wait a second, I'm not being stubborn," Troy argued and Ryan merely smiled, coming around the desk to grip his upper arm. For an apparently slim lad, he had a firm grip. "What are you doing?"

"Hijacking you," Ryan repeated.

"Where are you planning on hijacking me to?" Troy wondered.

Ryan shrugged again. "Memory lane, Sharpay's house, maybe both…"

With that he hoiked Troy out of his seat and marched him across the office where Troy staggered to a halt and protested.

"Do I at least get to get my jacket?"

Ryan pouted. "Ok. Be quick."

/

"Ryan, she's gone," Sharpay's sad voice told him when he connected her incoming call.

"Already?" He winced.

"Yeah, where's Troy?"

"I was about to take him round the city then come to yours…"

"All her stuff is gone; I don't know where she might be…"

"Ok let Steve know so he and Chad can check the flights; I'll keep on working on Troy."

"Who was that?" Troy asked behind Ryan as he pulled his coat on.

"My sister," Ryan explained. "She wanted to know if we wanted to go for lunch."

"Really?" Troy's brow rose disbelievingly. "You mean this isn't really some thinly veiled attempt to convince me to go after Gabi?"

Ryan smirked. "You're the one who's in denial…"

"I'm not in-"

"So you don't love her, then?"

"I never said that. I said it was for the best. For both of us." He repeated on a tired sigh.

"You're coming with me," Ryan repeated, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the lift.

"Hey!" Troy grumbled. "People will talk…"

"Better that they think you're gay than a total asshole," Ryan smiled wanly, waiting for the lift doors top open and reveal the foyer to them both where he dragged Troy along like a teddy bear.

"Alright, alright!" Troy ripped his hand from Ryan's. "I'll come with you. Just let me walk on my own."

Ryan looked up at him with amused blue eyes. "This way my friend…"


	14. Free

**Well we're nearly at the end now, just one more chapter after this one! Let me know what you think, as always! **

**CHAPTER 14**

"Where are we?" Troy sighed, his shoulders slumping as they stood in Central Park; the space lit up for Christmas and busy with people.

"Central Park." Ryan supplied and Troy looked at him. "Ice skating?" He hinted.

"With Gabi? But we never came…"

"Exactly…and why didn't you come?"

"Because I was ill…how do you know all this?" Troy frowned and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It doesn't matter. The point is, while your sick ass was in bed, Gabi didn't complain that you couldn't go ice-skating with her, she looked after you until you were better…"

"I know," Troy sulked quietly.

Ryan moved on, undeterred. They walked and walked until Troy stopped and refused to walk anymore.

"Come on, man, where are you taking me?"

Ryan grabbed his wrist and tugged him around the corner, pulling him up in front of the restaurant where he had taken Gabi for dinner.

"Seriously, dude?" Troy marvelled at his knowledge.

"Shut up. Know this place?"

"Yeah," Troy frowned at Ryan's sharp tone.

"You brought Gabi here for dinner…"

"I know," Troy repeated patiently.

"On a _date. _That's gotta mean _something."_

"It does," Troy allowed, grimacing. "Can we please go now?"

"Nope, one more stop…" Ryan encouraged.

"This is like Scrooge," Troy muttered under his breath.

"Quit moaning," Ryan commanded, again surprising Troy with his hard attitude.

"Why did you bring me here?" Troy wondered, recognising the building they had hired out for the Bolton Enterprise work party.

"I think you know why…"

"You weren't even here," Troy accused.

"But I know what happened, Shar tells me everything you know that."

"So tell me, freaky stalker, what happened here?" Troy looked at Ryan expectantly.

"You fell in love," Ryan told him with squinted eyes.

Troy sighed, remembering that night very clearly.

"**Do you think people still believe you're just my housemaid?"**

"**They should, because that's all I am."**

"**I want to kiss you so badly."**

"**Where did that come from?" **

"**Looking into those eyes of yours,"**

"**Ah," **

"**So?" **

"**So, what?" **

"**Can I kiss you?"**

"**Why are you asking me?"**

"**Because I swore…"**

"**If we kiss here, now, we can never go back…"**

"**Do you want to go back?"**

"**I want to stop the press writing about us."**

"**That's never going to happen, you shouldn't worry about it."**

"**Every single person in this room is wondering what I am doing here…"**

"**Not every single one," **

"**And every single one of them thinks I'm going to take your money and run…"**

"**Then they don't know you,"**

"**Do you know me?" **

"**I know how I feel when I'm with you."**

"What do you want from me, Ryan?" He sucked in a breath.

Ryan came in front of him and grasped his upper arms, forcing him to meet his eyes. "I'm not doing this to punish you."

"Aren't you?" He glittered. "It feels like it."

"I'm doing this to show you what you're throwing away. Gabi is the best thing that's happened to you in a long time and you can't let fear stop you from admitting you love her…"

"That's easy for you to say," Troy conceded with a sad sigh.

"Hey," Ryan shook him. "It's not easy. No-one said it would be. But you can't just let her go."

Troy nodded and felt his throat go raw as tears threatened at the back of his eyes. "It's just so hard…" he gasped and Ryan hugged his friend to comfort him.

"I know, buddy. You got hurt. But you have to try again. This girl is worth it…"

He didn't find any more words to accurately convey his feelings; all he knew was that with a slow creeping feeling of dread, he had made a huge mistake. At the time, it had seemed the perfect idea to send Gabi back to the safety of her home and now he was realising with every scene that his friend showed him, that Gabi featured in every picture of his life.

"I'm going home," Troy offered with a husk, finding his way back his apartment with a blind sadness and regret at what he had done.

He sighed heavily and plopped onto his bed, running his hands over his face.

"_Why did I ever think this was a good idea?_" he asked himself, frowning as the sight of a small box on his bedside table caught his eye.

He licked his lips and reached forward, letting the pads of his fingers test the surface of the jewellery box before he picked it up and all the while his heart was pounding painfully in is chest. He thought it might explode at any minute and he reminded himself to breathe to appease the pain.

With slow hesitancy, he swallowed and lifted the lid of the box; his eyes falling on two perfectly formed tiny keys that were made into cufflinks; a sure symbol of how Gabriella felt about him. He had freed her. And now she was gone.

He gritted his teeth so that his jaw worked and then he stood, placing the box very carefully back down before he took out his cell phone.

He dialled Ryan's number.

"Am I too late?" He asked without greeting his friend.

"We don't know where she is," Ryan admitted. "But we can find her- if you want to?"

"I should have told her I loved her the moment I fell;" Troy closed his eyes in regret.

"You still can. We'll track her down, Troy."

"Ryan…" He paused, thinking of words. "Thanks, man. I needed this."

"Yeah, I know," he said affectionately.

"Don't push it," Troy teased back.

/

Gabriella sat on the plane and wondered if Troy had found his gift yet.

That day in the department store, she'd bought him some new cufflinks, tiny key shaped ones that symbolised how he had freed her and she hadn't gotten round to giving them to him, so she had left them on his nightstand before she had walked out.

Her father, George and mother, Mary were meeting her at the airport and she was going to spend a couple of days with them; but honestly, she didn't know how she felt, yet. The two people that probably loved her most in the world were also the two that had hurt her the most and so she chewed her lower lip anxiously as she thought about what today might bring.

They probably wouldn't recognise her, she had changed so much. And now she was grown up but also wearing American clothes, living the American way. They probably wouldn't approve of that, she mused.

But she wouldn't take a moment of it back. She loved Troy and had fallen for him completely and that was a first for her. She wouldn't ever feel bitter about that. She just wished he had loved her back. She just ached inside at how much she missed him.

"Are you ok, miss?" The stewardess asked and Gabi smiled, quickly wiping her tears away.

"Yes, thank you." She nodded.

"You look familiar," the lady next to her piped up and Gabi smiled.

"I'm sorry; I don't think we've met before…"

"You're Troy Bolton's maid aren't you?" The woman lifted her brows in realisation.

"Was." Gabi adjusted.

"Oh…" The lady frowned. "What happened?"

Gabi smiled at her shyly. "I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Oh, of course," she smiled warmly. "I'm sorry for prying."

"Do you know Troy?" Gabi ventured.

"Oh, not really; I just see his picture in the magazines and what not…"

Gabi nodded.

"He's a handsome man, though," the woman shared with an excited smile.

"Yeah, he is," Gabi agreed softly.

"What was it like, working for him?" She wondered.

"It was…amazing," Gabi reminisced. "Really amazing."

"Oh, seat belt lights are on, we must be landing soon," the lady told her and she lost herself in her thoughts again until she came out into Arrivals and searched for the people that had borne her.

"Gabriella?"

Mary was older than she remembered, but just as short as her and about twice as wide.

"Mom?" She checked, looking behind her and seeing a tall man; her father.

"Oh, we've missed you so much!" The woman began to cry, grasping her into a hug.

"I missed you too," Gabi frowned, feeling a million miles away as a thousand emotions all hit her at once.

"Come, we will cook for you," Mary invited and Gabi nodded, feeling the urge to look back behind her, wondering why she wished Troy was coming down the concourse with her and sharing this moment.

"I'm home now," Gabi told herself more than her parents. "This is where I belong."

/

"How is it possible that there is not _one _single flight out of here to Arabia until Christmas?" Troy clenched his teeth and looked to Shar.

"You have a private jet…"

"And we all know how much grief I get for using that…" he sighed.

"This time it's important." She defended.

He rubbed his hands over his face. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"By going after her?" Shar asked. "Of course you are…"

"What if she's happy?" He asked. "What if she's better off without me?"

"Troy," Shar looked at him.

"I'm just saying, it's possible she doesn't want me there."

"Troy, are _you _better off without her?" Shar pointed out, flicking her eyes over his bedraggled state.

"No…"

"Then why would you think she's any different?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Get on your jet, get to Arabia and declare your undying love for her, already," Shar instructed.

"You're pretty mean when you want to be," he teased of her tone.

"Well someone needs to kick your butt into shape," she mused, then threw her arms around his shoulders. "Let me know if you need moral support."

"I think I better do this alone," he decided. "But thanks for the offer."

"See you when you get back, Troy. Good luck," Shar watched him get up to leave.

"Thank you." He smiled sadly and left.

/

The Arabian airport was every bit as small and crowded as he remembered.

People were everywhere; all swathed in their heat-protecting clothes and chattering in a language he had barely come to understand; but to be here; with the stench of spice in the air and the waves of smouldering heat meant he was one step closer to Gabi.

His flight had got in an hour ago but he'd been searched thoroughly despite having no luggage. They really didn't trust Americans, he mused.

He'd already hired his horse; preferring to travel the land through his favourite animal than use a jeep or a car, though either of those options would probably be faster and more reliable. But somehow this was his chance to go back to the roots he had put down here; and experience this other world as it should be.

"Come on, Peter, don't let me down, he rubbed the black stallion's neck and whispered in his ear, causing the horse to whinny excitedly.

"You remember me, then?" Troy smirked, putting his foot in the stirrup and launching himself up. "Let's go save that damsel in distress."

/

"What are you doing?" Gabi's upper lip beaded with sweat as she sat in the parlour of her parent's home and their maid brought through tea; followed by another maid who brought through a pile of folded clothes.

"You should dress appropriately now you're back in Arabia…" Her mother suggested and Gabi frowned, wondering how it was her parents had afforded two servants and a house like this anyway.

"No-one will see me," Gabi argued, standing her ground.

"We have found a suitor for you to meet," her father explained.

"What? I'm back for five minutes and you're trying to marry me off already?" She spluttered.

"There's a good dowry, we mustn't turn down such a good offer."

"Great. So all this was just to make money out of me? Again? Really father?" She sighed and stood.

"Put on the outfit, Gabriella, meet the man we have chosen for you…" Mary persuaded.

"What if I have already chosen someone?" Gabi arched her brow back, not expecting this from the people that brought her up. She had at least hoped to have a conversation with them before they pulled a stunt like this.

"What, the American man?" her father chuckled.

"Oh so you know about him then? And what I left behind to meet you? Why would you do this to me?" She begged. "Was selling me at market not enough?"

"We just want what's best for you," Her mother reinforced. "We want to make things right and this is our way. We have found you the perfect husband."

"I don't want a perfect husband!" Gabi threw her hands up. "I want the freedom to choose!"

"He'll be here in five minutes, you must hurry and get ready," her father prompted.

"Are you even hearing what I am saying?" Gabi looked to the maid with a strained frown and then back at her parents. She could walk out but she wouldn't put it past them not to follow her and bring her back.

She'd have to be sneaky. Maybe while she was getting changed she could climb out of the window and make a run for it…she smiled as the plan formed in her mind.

"Fine," she grabbed the pile of clothes from the maid and locked herself in the grand bathroom, again marvelling at the size of the room.

"Momma and Papa came good, huh?" She mused cynically, dressing into the turquoise gauze trousers and cropped gauze long sleeve top; securing her hair high on her head with a gold cone and a cylinder halfway down. She slipped on the leather moccasins and sized up the window; sure she could fit through the narrow frame if she jiggled enough.

"Gabriella?" Her mother called through the door, startling her.

"Uh…almost there, mom," she called back, sliding open the window and climbing up to sit on the frame, her legs going through first and her hips catching to which she swore under her breath.

"Damn Arabian ass," she muttered, twisting to slip through and once she had, she stood precariously on the ledge, realising the drop to the ground was a big one and she might not make it.

"God, in heaven above, please save me from this fall," she prayed and jumped without looking; surprised when she hit something hard on the way down. Something that broke her fall and cried out in pain.

"My lady, are you okay?" A young man brushed himself off and helped her up and she squinted, realising this must be the man on his way to meet her.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine. I'll just be on my way now, sorry for the inconvenience…" Gabi babbled, heading toward the drive.

"Gabriella," her father's voice paused her as he called from the veranda.

She turned and looked at him, disappointment evident in her eyes. "You can't tell me what to do, father. I make my own choices now."

"It's not that simple, Gabriella. You are promised to be married."

"Well then you're going to have to un-promise me, because I don't want to marry him," she looked to the innocent young man. "No offense."

"None taken," he nodded easily.

"Thank you for meeting me at the airport and inviting me to your home, but this isn't what I had in mind, quite frankly. I'm going home. Where I _really _belong…"

"Gabriella!" A voice in the distance brought all their gazes up and she recognised him instantly, urging his black stallion to gallop across the sand at a punishing rate.

"Troy?" She awed, looking down on her clothes and cringing that he would see her like this again. As if once wasn't enough.

"Gabi," he panted, bringing his horse up sharp and not bothering to tether him before he rushed over and cupped her face. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's too late, she's marrying someone else," her father announced and Troy looked up in surprise.

"She's what?" he repeated, then looked to Gabi. "You're what?"

She pressed her lips together and jerked her head to the bewildered Asian stood by the porch. "See him? Chosen husband. Like my outfit?" She asked all in one go, confusing him.

"I like your hair like that," Troy answered distractedly, then, "But you can't marry him…"

"I'm-"

"I love you, Brie. I love you so much. And I should have told you, god I should have told you a hundred times over, I'm _such _an idiot! But you can't marry anyone else. Because you belong with me. We belong together. Please tell me it's not too late..?"

Gabi smiled at him as happy tears filled her eyes and she put her palms to his cheeks, too. "It's not too late, oh god, Troy, it's not too late…"

Troy grinned through his own emotional tears and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her deeply; a feeling he never thought he'd get to enjoy again, a feeling he didn't feel afraid of anymore.

"I love you," he whispered, nuzzling her nose as he pulled back.

"I love you too," she promised. "But you must be half crazy to ride a horse across the desert just to tell me that!"

"I _am _crazy. For ever letting you go," he promised sweetly and they both remembered their spectators surrounding them.

"I...uh...guess I'll be off, then," Gabi's suitor smiled bemusedly and walked back to his horse.

Gabi looked up to the veranda where her father stood and folded his arms in reproach.

"I'm happy, father, okay?" She told him more than asked him. "Troy makes me happy."

"You'll live to regret this, Gabriella…" he predicted.

"No, I'll regret it if I stay," she argued softly, turning as Troy brought Peter round.

He helped Gabi onto his horse with the same unladylike shove of her backside that he had first time round.

"Some things never change," Gabi mused as he launched up behind her.

"Your beautiful ass being one of them," he whispered in her ear before he flicked the reins to set Peter galloping again, taking them away from the danger her parents posed.


	15. Maid For You

**This is the last chapter of 'Slave'. I am going into hospital tomorrow for a rather uncomfortable test so leave me nice reviews lol ;)**

**I will post a rather random one-shot story at the weekend before I start on TomBoy.**

**Hope you enjoy it ;)**

**CHAPTER 15**

"I'm not wearing this home…" Gabi complained of her costume, leaning back into Troy's chest for comfort.

"I kinda like it…" He nuzzled her ear.

"Really?" She twisted with a frown.

"It suits you."

"It just reminds me of being a slave," she explained.

"Then you must take it off immediately," he suggested with a mischievous warmth in his voice.

"Nice try," she smiled back.

"I have spare clothes if you want to borrow any," he offered easily.

"Can we stay here a while?" Gabi asked him. "Just…enjoy the beauty before we go home?"

"Mm, that's a great idea," he busied himself with brushing his lips down her neck.

"Troy," she tried to gain his attention.

"Hm?" He flicked his tongue out and she panted in surprise at the heat that licked inside her.

"Can we not do this…now?" She begged.

"Huh?" He looked up, realising they were still miles from civilisation. "Ah, okay…"

"Unless you want to make love on the sand with no-one but us around to know?" She suggested.

Troy swallowed at that image; of Gabi, all bronzed and beautiful wrapped around him as their bodies sank into the grainy sand, warmed by heat from the day's sun.

"Uh…"

She twisted and smiled at him. "You do, don't you?"

"I…uh…do you?" He asked back.

"I don't think I can wait until we reach the next town to kiss you again," she offered.

Troy stopped Peter and jumped down, helping Gabi down with slow ease, his smiley eyes meeting hers. "I have a tent."

"Then let's use it," she agreed.

/

It didn't take long once they were inside the small protection for their kisses to start up again.

Troy took his time; like there was nothing else he would rather being doing right now- or for the foreseeable future- other than kissing her lips and holding her tight in his arms.

It was only when she broke those long, drawn out kisses to utter his name that he allowed himself to move on from that simple; enjoyable activity.

And then he took great pleasure in removing her clothing; the little there was of it, along with his own.

Once her skin was bare, his lips dropped slow, achingly tender kisses down her chest in a line toward the throbbing pulse in her peaks that somehow made her arch; pushing her flesh up for his lips and she almost felt him smile at her urgency.

"Easy…" She heard him breathe, his hands joining the unhurried attack, running up her back and clinging to her curves; almost stroking her into submission.

"I've waited too long already;" she considered, cupping his head as he came dangerously close to the place where she ached incredibly for him to touch.

"I'm going to take all night to enjoy you, Brie," he promised huskily, flicking his tongue against her skin as if to prove how much damage he could afford in that time.

"I don't think I can last that long;" she half sighed, half groaned and she felt him smile again. "Quit laughing…" she added in annoyance as another of his kisses made her cry out in need.

"I want you to want me…" He reasoned lazily, equally slowly uncovering the remainder of her flesh for his consumption, hovering his hot breath over her puckered skin.

"Mission accomplished," she assured, wriggling as she silently begged him to complete his attack.

He merely shook his head and broke from his mission for a moment to look into her face. "This isn't even the half of it," he promised, smiling mischievously at her before dipping his head and enveloping her hard tip into his hot mouth where his tongue drove over the sensitive peak perfectly.

"Troy," she complained when he matched his actions on her other breast and she felt the quake of desire rumble through her to her soul.

"Hmm?" He enquired of her calling him, dragging his lips down her ribs toward her belly.

"Don't do this to me again," she begged as her breath left her and his expert touch took over. She could feel his hands, so carefully stroking her curves, so tenderly showing her how much she meant to him; every inch of her, every part of her body.

And when he rose to lie between her thighs, she parted for him, staring into his eyes as her chest rose and fell with sharp breaths.

"I want you," she told him, her body buzzing with need.

He smiled into her face and kissed her for a long moment, his tongue duelling with hers and telling another story of the strength of his feelings. His hands were still tender, but wrapped in her hair and his mouth spoke a stronger language, harder and punishing.

"Let me feel how much…" he murmured, running his hand down her form, wrapped around his, intimately close to a distracting degree.

His hand went between them, his fingers teased her open and she frowned as she felt him slip one inside her heat; a joy she had never been able to experience before. He instantly felt her tighten and slicken at his touch and it took his breath away at the very same time it ached him hard with need.

"You're ready," he agreed on almost a growl as his throat tightened with desire, but he let his lips brush her skin again so carefully, she felt like crying at his tenderness.

"I love you, Troy," she told him, grasping his neck nervously, letting her fingers tickle his hair.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he murmured, meeting her eyes after protecting himself and positioning between her thighs.

He caringly drew her knee up, letting his fingers brush her skin and he dropped kisses to her skin while they waited.

"Go slow," she begged, even though her hips drove up for the heat that nestled at her entrance.

"I will, I promise," he assured, still holding back while his hands so subtly relaxed her again and took away her fear.

"I trust you," she added, looking right into his eyes.

"Just look right at me," he encouraged when she wanted to look away.

She nodded, taking an unconscious breath in.

"Right at me…" he repeated, sinking just a little of his body into hers; pausing with a tight breath of control while she adjusted.

"Troy, its okay," she whispered, stroking his hair, licking her lips. "I'm okay."

He sighed at her words and used every ounce of his inner strength to slow his entry when every fibre of his being wanted to thrust.

She was making small noises and murmuring, 'oh god' and he took a moment to realise so he opened his eyes to check her face and all he saw was the light of desire in her eyes and all he felt was the ripple of pleasure in her body.

"You ok?" He checked, thumbing her hair back and he loved that the long, long mane of hers whirled in a mess around them.

She nodded, arching her hips instinctively to settle him deep within her.

"Brie," he kissed her mouth in response, feeling that kiss go deeper than their mouths when their bodies began to move together, not out of choice, not out of precision and control, but out of divine need that they both felt and couldn't govern.

It was slow, so slow and so…sweet. Gabi rode her hips up to take every inch of heat that Troy offered in his tender, deep thrusts and this love-making was nothing like she had ever experienced before.

It didn't matter right now that she had been hurt before. It didn't matter that she had been taken; against her will by men she didn't love. It didn't matter because it was all wiped out by this one man. This man who loved her; not only physically in the most excruciatingly beautiful way possible; but for her mind, for her soul and she loved him too equally.

But the way he loved her body right now, in this moment, she would take this memory to her grave because she felt so cherished, so worshipped that when the waves of her orgasm rose she felt nothing but the pure unbridled joy of it. She let every inhibition go, every control, every barrier came crashing down and she came undone in his arms, completely. She was bare to his touch, vulnerable to his strong body and completely and utterly safe in his arms. And that was what finished her.

"Brie," he was kissing her face, in butterfly kisses, cradling her under his heavy body.

"I love you, Troy. I love you so much," she opened her eyes to show him; coming back to earth from her unbelievable ride in the sky.

"I know," he smiled affectionately at her, his eyes crossing cutely as he focused on her at close range. "You told me that a hundred times while we made love…"

"I did?" She frowned.

He chuckled, brushing the backs of his fingers down her face. "You did."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…I didn't mean to…I mean if you didn't like it-"

He kissed her mouth to interrupt. "I never said I didn't like it."

"I just thought…"

"I love you, too, Brie. You don't know what it does to a guy to hear that…the way you kept saying my name…" he reminisced, now distractedly fingering her hair, arranging it in swirls around them.

"Troy," she repeated, smiling back.

"Hmm," he half agreed, half moaned.

"You're kinda heavy," she ventured.

"Huh?" He looked right at her, then realised her meaning. "Oh god, sorry…"

He shifted from her, removing his protection before he enveloped her sated body into his arms where he could hold her and protect her from the world.

"Better?" He kissed the top of her head.

Gabi snuggled into his side and sighed. "Perfect."

"I'm glad you didn't marry that guy your dad found," Troy told her.

"Me too," she stroked his belly assuringly.

Troy wrapped his gentle fingers around her wrist while she rubbed his belly. "I can't tell people you're my maid now," he added.

"I know."

"So how about you not being my maid but being something else?" He ventured.

"Like what?" She frowned. "Your sex slave?"

"No!" He laughed as she looked up at him. "Although that sounds very tempting…"

"What else can I be?" She wondered.

Troy sucked his lower lip in and tried to stop the erratic beat of his heart. "My wife."

Gabi o'd her mouth and screwed her face up. "What?"

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" He asked.

"But…I…what..?" she failed to comprehend his question and he couldn't help but smile, eventually cupping her face to kiss her.

"Yes or no would do," he urged softly.

She stopped floundering and met his eyes. "Yes, of course yes! I just-"

She didn't finish her blabbering because her kissed her and sank his hands into her mane.

"I love you," he told her again on a whisper, kissing her mouth with sweet cherish. "…and I want to marry you. I don't want to ever come close to losing you again…"

"I love you, too," she replied and sank into his arms again. "I'm yours forever."

/

_Troy Bolton may be Forbes front-cover man and pin-up to ladies the world over, but 'Eligible bachelor' is one tag that he lost today when it was confirmed he is engaged to Gabriella Montez, the Arabian house-maid he apparently fell in love with while holidaying in the East._

_Bolton recently flew to Arabia with Montez to meet her parents and get official approval for their engagement before he popped the question back home. Montez has not been seen wearing the ring but we can report that the diamond in question is no normal solitaire- Bolton has shipped a rare and expensive turquoise diamond in from New Zealand for a custom-made engagement band leaving no expense spared for his bride-to-be._

_When questioned about the engagement, Montez refused to comment, with Bolton only admitting the engagement and reluctant to discuss any more than that._

_Good luck to the new couple!_

"They wrote something nice," Gabi pushed open the bedroom door and carried through a tray with the paper dutifully folded on the edge next to the plate that housed the breakfast she had cooked for Troy.

"Brie, I told you that you don't need to bring me breakfast in bed," Troy complained groggily as he propped up in bed, his naked torso revealed as the duvet slipped down

She flicked her eyes over that muscled expanse of his body and smiled secretly. "I know, but I like to."

"And I like waking up with you next to me," he argued, laying his tray to one side to tackle her into his lap. She squealed and submitted to his kiss.

"I'm sorry," she smiled softly. "I won't move an inch tomorrow until you're awake…"

He nuzzled her nose before he let her up and she went around the bed to crawl under the cover and snuggle while he ate.

"Shar is so excited about this," he smirked as he scanned the article.

"I know, she almost stole my ring," Gabi smiled, thumbing her beautiful blue diamond.

Troy gave her a crinkled smile as he shovelled a mouthful of eggs in and chewed.

"She's going to be a nightmare dress-shopping…"

"Can't we elope?" Gabi frowned teasingly.

Troy's lips twitched. "It's not a bad idea…"

"Are you serious?" She flicked him a look.

He shrugged. "I kinda am…"

"What about your friends and family?"

He gave her a mischievous smile as he chewed the toast. "What about them?"

"Don't you want them to share our wedding?"

"I would love that," he admitted. "I want to show you off to the whole world and shout about the fact you decided to marry me;" he commented self depreciatively.

"I sense a but…" she broached, twisting to face him.

Troy finished up his breakfast and twisted to face her, too. "But I want to marry you tomorrow if I can; and god knows I have the means to make that happen. So let's do both. Let's get married, properly, just you and me, back in Arabia or wherever you want to go and then we'll do the whole ceremony thing back here, and let Shar plan the whole thing…"

Gabi thought about his idea and then a slow smile spread on her face as she saw the benefit of private nuptials.

"I like the way you think," she leaned over and kissed him on the mouth.

He grasped her around the waist and pulled her down the bed, pinning her down with his weight where she giggled.

"Can we practice for the wedding night?" He husked, kissing her again.

"We can practice as much as you like," she assured as they sank back into the bed.

/

_Gabriella Bolton, formerly Montez, the Arabian-born house maid employed by millionaire Troy Bolton, yesterday made her own stamp on American soil._

_Bolton fell in love with, and married his former maid six months ago in a private ceremony back in Arabia; but while the couple plan a more lavish ceremony for their friends and family here in the US, Mrs. Bolton has been busy building her own career, following somewhat in her husband's footsteps._

_Her five-strong maid service is still tiny in comparison to her husband's empire, but 'Maid for You' is inundated with requests for house maids to complete the work that the city's bachelor's seem to find hard to complete themselves in today's business-focused society._

_Oprah Winfrey is due to interview the somewhat aloof Gabriella in her show next week; a first for a non-American entrepreneur. She certainly has come a long way!_


End file.
